All Or Nothing
by faithangel3
Summary: When Santana starts to feel lonely and wants a room mate her friends try and help her out. All she was expecting was a room mate and maybe a friend, love was never supposed to be part of the picture.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head._

Rating: R ish, meaning I'm not exactly sure yet but we'll go with that for now. 

_Pairing: Santana/Brittany_

Summary: When Santana starts to feel lonely and wants a room mate her friends try and help her out. All she was expecting was a room mate and maybe a friend, love was never supposed to be part of the picture. 

**All Or Nothing**

Santana Lopez was sitting in her apartment talking with her best friend Quinn Fabray, and Quinn's girlfriend Rachel, who Santana had met in college and decided that she'd be perfect for her best friend. "Why can't you just move in Q?"

"We tried living together doesn't work remember, me being the 'slob' and all." She air quoted the last part since Quinn was as neat and tidy as a Mr. Clean commercial.

"Rachel?" Santana tried with a smile.

The girl shook her head. "That smile doesn't work with me and you know it. What's wrong with living by yourself anyway? I happen to like it."

The other brunette raised an eyebrow. "This one," she pointed to Quinn, "is always over, and your two best friends, dumb and dumber, practically live on your couch."

"That is besides the point Santana." Quinn made a gesture which Rachel tried to ignore. "No, Quinn I said no."

"What?" Santana looked between the two girls but couldn't come up with the answer on her own.

Rachel shook her head and before the words could escape Quinn's mouth Rachel's hand was over it. "It's my friend, Brittany, I've told you about her." Santana nodded and gave her a look that urged her on. "She's moving back her from Ohio and although I'm sure she'd love a place of her own she might be willing to move in with you. Since she's not me she might actually like living in a place like this."

"Wait. The Brittany, Brittany Pierce your really..."

Quinn finished her sentence, "hot best friend. That's the one." Quinn winked and felt a hard slap across her arm courtesy of Rachel.

"It beats putting an add in the paper, at least you know she's not completely crazy like some random from the street. Give it some thought, I talked to her about it briefly but I didn't give her the details or anything and she isn't a huge fan of moving in with someone she doesn't know. So get to know her." Rachel slid a piece of paper with an email address on it. "I want my best friend back on this side of the country and the sooner she finds a place the better. No pressures though, but like I said, give it some thought I think you two will get along really well."

Later that night Santana was sitting on her couch watching cartoons since nothing else was on t.v. when she remembered the piece of paper Rachel had left her with. It wasn't that she needed a roommate but she thought it'd be nice to have someone else around, the place was far to quiet. Plus Rachel had advised her that talking to her dog as much as she did was classified as unhealthy. Turning off the t.v. and turning on her stereo she walked over to her desk and turned her computer on before walking over to the table where the small piece of paper still sat. Sitting back down at her desk she added the address to her instant messenger and waited a couple minutes to see if the girl was online.

Looking up at the clock she realized how late it was and decided to leave her lap top on and take a shower. When she got back, towel still wrapped around her head she smiled when she seen an instant message but as she got closer she realized it was just Quinn asking her if she had messaged the other girl yet. Telling her to mind her own business Santana walked back into her bathroom and finished drying her hair. Again when she walked back over to her computer there was a message but to her surprise it was the message she'd been hoping for. It was worth a shot to at least get to know the girl, she had seen more than one picture of the girl and she wasn't bad on the eyes. In fact she was one of the most beautiful women Santana had ever seen outside of a magazine.

After a half an hour of small talk the girl in Ohio decided to call it a night. Even though it was only 10 p.m. Santana decided to call it a night too as she had an early start the next day. As she laid in bed she couldn't help but think about the girl she had just been talking to. Even though they hadn't really talked about more than music and Santana's hip piercings it wasn't an awkward conversation like she thought it might have been. Brittany was easy to get along with, or at least that was her first impression. With any luck they'd become friends, because whether or not they ended up living with one another they were most certainly going to be hanging around the same group of people.

For now all Santana knew as she got comfortable in bed was that she couldn't stop thinking about the girl. From the brief conversation they had she wanted to get to know her more. The feeling didn't make sense to but for some reason is felt right, it was one of those things that just seemed to click.

TBC…

A/N: I know I have another story on the go but I've been lacking a muse lately so I'm hoping this will help. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. I know the chapter is really short but I just wanted to throw the idea out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Britt, seriously put your phone down. You live together do you have to talk every second of the day. We're supposed to be enjoying the beach and your talking to Santana, who like I just mentioned you live with." Rachel fumed as she looked over at her friend while pushing her sunglasses on top of her head.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes at her best friend and finished her text before hitting send. "I can't help that we are in the process of getting to know one another. You're the one who wanted us to be friends and to be room mates." Brittany smiled as her phone beeped again letting her know that she had gotten a text.

"What do you talk about all day, it's not like you two have a lot in common?"

Brittany moved her head from side to side. "This and that, nothing really interesting we mostly joke around. Part of the fun is that we aren't alike but we do like a lot of the same things so you're only half right."

"What happened to you not wanting a relationship?" Rachel looked over at her best friend again and pushed her over size sunglasses back down.

The shocked expression on the other girl's face was more than priceless. Rachel had definitely struck a nerve, she knew about Brittany's relationship phobia which was the main reason she said it. "Relationship? I don't want a relationship, not the kind your talking about at least, Santana and I are strictly friends. After all we do live with one another."

"And you talk to each other even when your not home, it's like your dating."

"I barely know her. Can we get in the water I feel like my sun is boiling." The shorter girl smiled and got up. She started to walk towards the water causing Brittany to jump up and run past the girl and into the water. Rachel smiled knowing that her best friend was truly happy, even if nothing happened with Santana she was thankful for the smile that was plastered on her friends face. It had been a long time since she had seen the girl as happy as she was and it had only been a month. "Truth and time tells all." She mumbled to herself before chasing after Brittany.

It was just past midnight when Brittany got home from Rachel's. Quietly she opened the front door being careful as to not wake her roommate. It made her feel like a teenager trying not to get caught from sneaking in past curfew. Laughing to herself she closed the door and locked it before going into the kitchen but when she rounded the corner she saw that the small light was on that was above the stove. Smiling she thought it was cute that Santana had been thoughtful enough to leave the light on for her.

"Holy shit!" Her roommate turned around and started to laugh. "Not funny you scared me! I just thought you left the light on, not that you were standing in the kitchen, at midnight, cooking," she looked over the girls shoulder, "pancakes."

Still laughing Santana tried to catch her breath. "I couldn't sleep and I got a really bad craving for blueberry pancakes. I made way too many, want some?"

"Actually I would love some, just let me get changed and I'll be right back." She smiled and walked away laughing at herself a little. The having a roommate thing was going to take a little getting used to but so far she was loving it.

After changing she walked back into the kitchen and sat on the counter. "Those smell really good by the way. Breakfast food has always kind of confused me, I mean is it still breakfast since we're eating pancakes?"

Santana let out a deep laugh and shook her head. It was statements like that that had made her adore having Brittany around. "I make the best pancakes and I guess technically since it's 12 a.m. it can be breakfast."

Brittany shook her head. "I don't know about that, I make a pretty good pancakes myself and okay I'll take your word for it." She smiled from ear to ear. "I was going to watch a fast and the furious, you interested?"

Santana flipped the pancakes over one last time and then put them on two plates. Handing one plate to Brittany she put syrup on hers and then handed the bottle to the girl who was still sitting on the counter. "Your room?"

Brittany smiled. "My room works since the movie is already in the dvd player."

The two girls walked upstairs to Brittany's room, and Santana looked around, having not been in the room since Brittany finished decorating. "I like it." She smiled and sat down on the woman's bed.

"Where am I suppose to sit when you're taking up the whole bed?" Santana moved over and patted her lap with a smile on her face. The taller girl thought for a second and then sat down on Santana's lap and turned the movie on before taking a bite of her pancakes. "Hey this is chocolate chip?"

"I know you like chocolate chip, so I made both." The blonde couldn't help but smile, they were only talking about pancakes but they could have been talking about anything and she still would have been smiling.

"Thanks, these are pretty good, mine are still better though." Brittany tried not to laugh as she focused on the t.v. infront of them.

Her focus was interrupted when she heard laughing coming from the person she was sitting on. "Yeah, no your pancakes can't beat mine I'm the pancake queen." She set her plate down on Brittany's bed.

"Now since this was your genius idea how are you going to eat your pancakes because I'm not moving now."

"With a little help from a beautiful girl." Santana winked.

Shaking her head Brittany finally gave in. "Okay but only because I'm feeling nice." Cutting a piece of the pancake she held it up to Santana's mouth and the girl ate it with a smile on her face before taking a bite herself.

"You have a little…" Brittany pointed to a spot on Santana's mouth, "syrup right there." Taking the paper towel that was next to her Santana she tried to wipe the syrup off the her face. "You missed." She tried again causing Brittany to shake her head. "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" Santana shook her head with a smile. "Give it." Brittany took the paper towel and wiped away the syrup.

"That was no fun. You weren't supposed to do that."

"You're such a flirt."

"Ha, like your not?"

"Me? Never I'm an angel." They stayed smiling at each other ignoring the movie all together.

Before long the pancakes were almost done and it was now Brittany who had a little syrup on the corner on the her mouth so being helpful Santana wiped it away gently with her thumb. Moving the plates off the bed and onto the side table Brittany leaned into Santana and then went to move off her all together.

Instantly she felt the girls arms wrap around her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Pancakes are done and I don't want to kill your legs."

"You're perfect where you are."

Not knowing why but all Brittany could feel was the most intense butterflies she had ever felt flying around in her stomach. "Okay I'll stay but can we lay down?"

Santana nodded and laid back bringing the blonde with her. Never in a million years did she expect to hit it off so well with Rachel's best friend. She made a mental note to thank Rachel for bringing them together. An hour later the two were still laying together somewhat watching the movie and talking about nothing in particular. For her part Santana wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, instead her attention was fixed on the girl she had lying with her and the girls arm across her waist. Brittany really lightly brushed her thumb over Santana's hip when she accidentally hit her piercing. "Sorry." Brittany whispered and looked up to see Santana smile.

"Don't be it doesn't hurt, it feels good." She felt the girl relax again and she went back to brushing her thumb lightly over Santana's hip and gently up her back. She couldn't see it but Santana had a mischievous look on her face as she leaned up from where her head was resting on Santana's chest to lightly kiss her collarbone. Really softly she kissed up the girls neck to her jawbone and then down again before kissing her pulse point and barely raking her teeth over it. Santana's hand gently caressed the girls back as her eyes closed with a smile on her face. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were giving me a hickey." She said in almost a whisper.

Smiling, Brittany knew exactly what she was going. "Paybacks a bitch." She mumbled before running the tip of her tongue in circles over the same spot before kissing it lightly. Leaning up she kissed Santana's cheek. "Up a little more." Santana whispered with a grin on her face. Brittany kissed a little higher. "No a little lower." She kissed a little lower. "A little to the left." She kissed a little to left. "No my left, your right." Smiling Brittany just barely kissed the corner of her mouth and laid her head back down. "You are such a tease."

"Am not, that would be you but I told you I'd be getting you back for the other night."

"If that's my payback you can do that anytime." She pulled the blankets around them as Brittany grabbed the remote and turned the television off. She buried her head in the crook of Santana's neck and lightly dragged her fingers up and down the girls side. "Goodnight Santana."

"Night Britt." Leaning down she kissed the top of the Brittany's head and closed her eyes, smiling. Getting a roommate was by far the best idea she had ever had.

TBC…

**A/N: I know it might not seem like it makes sense but I promise you it all will. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror she turned her head to the side a little and ran her finger tips over her neck. She shook her head as a slight smile played across her lips as she looked at the purple mark. Her roommate, the one who gave her the hickey had left for a weekend away with Rachel earlier that morning. As Santana walked out into the quiet apartment she decided to head down to the pool having nothing better to do.

Picking up her phone she checked it for any new messages, there weren't any. For awhile she laid out by herself, relaxing and soaking up the sun before finally calling Quinn and a few other of her friends. While she waited her mind drifted to earlier that morning.

_She laid silent, eyes still closed as the girl in her arms was still fast asleep. They weren't in a relationship, they just enjoyed each other's company. Some might say too much but neither of them was concerned with the opinions of others. There was a playful banter about them that had started the minute they met and since then it had only grown. Gently she rubbed Brittany's lower back and when the girl started to stir she kissed the top of her head._

"Morning beautiful." Looking down she saw the girl's smile contagious smile, instantly she smiled back at the girl.

A muffled. "Goodmorning," came from the girl in her arms. Moving her head Brittany looked over at the clock. "Shit." She groaned and started to get up, kissing Santana's cheek as she did. "I have to get ready and go pick up Rachel before she has one of her crazy mood swings. You know what happens if someone is late by a single minute." Santana nodded with a slight laugh, Rachel was pretty crazy at times.

As fast as the Brittany got up she found herself lying back down on Santana. "Not so fast! You're going away for a whole weekend what am I going to do?" Santana laughed as she held onto Brittany.

"It's okay you won't go emo and lonely in a weekend you have friends, call them." It was Santana's turn to kiss the other girls cheek but she did so with a pout and let the girl go.

An hour later the two were standing outside their apartment in front of Brittany's car. "You should let Rachel drive so you can keep me company while you're stuck in the car." Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes and gave the girl one last 'see you later' hug. Santana watched her get into the car and pull out of the drive way and at that moment as she watched her fade into the distance, a weekend seemed like an eternity. 

_As she walked back inside she couldn't help but wonder what it was about Brittany that had her feeling things she never had before. It wasn't like her to miss someone this way and it certainly wasn't like her to care if someone she wasn't even dating was going away for the weekend, even if they did live together. The feeling had started the first night they had started talking even if it was only over a computer. She didn't understand it then and she certainly didn't understand it now. _

That was a little over an hour ago and she still hadn't received a single message from the girl. She hoped having her friends over would help but she knew she was doomed to be thinking about the girl no matter who was around. Finally Quinn and a few of her other friends showed up. They all jumped in the pool and Quinn insisted on them playing some water beer pong.

Not to long after Santana jumped in, her phone started to ring. Groaning she debated on whether or not to get out and check it. Then she remembered who it might be and as fast as she could she was out of the water, phone in hand. She smiled as she read who the text was from before opening it. It read- baby will you be my corona and lime - laughing to herself as she started to reply the phone rang again, this time it read - I miss you already, and Rachel's singer is surprisingly worse than yours-. She rolled her eyes with a laugh and replied to both, - and I can be your main squeeze... I miss you too. We're hanging by the pool but its not the same without you here. I'll take that as a half compliment, sucks for Rach but I know how irritating her Broadway songs can be-.

Waiting a minute there was no reply so she jumped back into the pool for a bit. Twenty minutes later her friend Lindsey called out to her again and held up her phone. Climbing out of the water she dried off and laid down on the hammock under the shade to cool off. She closed her eyes feeling rather comfortable but that didn't last long. Quinn came out and pointed to her hickey. "Who gave you that?" She asked with a laugh. When Santana didn't answer Quinn laughed a little harder and smiled knowing whom the culprit was. "What'd you do to deserve that, that thing its nasty, in a completely good way though."

"Get back in the pool, Puck wants you to beat him at beer pong." Taking the bait Quinn grinned and jumped back into the pool leaving Santana alone with her thoughts.

_A Few Days Ago _

_Brittany was out with some friends for the afternoon and when Santana got home from work she was super tired so she decided on taking a nap. Having things to do later that evening. She texted the blonde and asked her to wake her when she got home. Without any problems Santana drifted off to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. An hour or two later, she wasn't completely sure, she felt a weight on her bed. Slowly turning around she smiled as she was met with a beautiful orange rose and a beautiful girl. "Hey sleeping beauty, I seen this and it reminded me of you so I got it." The girl whispered and moved a little closer to her room mate and kissed her forehead. "Hey there." She replied with a bit of a hoarse voice from being asleep. It was her turn to move a little closer and as she did she picked up the flower and set it on the night stand before she buried her head in the crook of her room mates neck and placed feather light kisses there. Then she placed a few kisses on the girls jawbone and wrapped her arm around the other girls waist. _

_"Take it someone had a good nap." Brittany smiled. "Miss me or something?"_

"Of course I did." Sighing softly at the feeling of the blondes fingers running of her lower back just barely she gently sucked just below the girls pulse point before raking her teeth over the same spot.

Brittany bit the corner of her lip and ran her fingers over the back of Santana's neck. "Someone is definitely in a mood." A slight smile appeared as she continued to bite her lip.

"Nah, just touchy feely." Santana smiled as she looked at the small purple mark she left on the girls neck and then decided to play nice as she laid her head on the girls chest. Even though she knew she had to get up she didn't want to, Brittany's soft caressing of her arm and back felt way to good to make her stop.

"I'll have you know you're getting pay back for that one." Brittany kissed her forehead before lying her head back down on the pillow.

"Looking forward to it." Smiling at the kiss the girl just gave her she turned her head and placed a kiss a spot on the girls chest just below her collarbone where her own head had just been laying.

They had stayed that way for awhile and now Santana wished even more that Brittany was laying with her instead of on her way to LA, if she wasn't there already. She couldn't fathom the fact that they barely knew each other, in respect to time and yet they had gotten so close. To her it felt like they had grown up together and had been best friends since the day they were born. Even though she didn't want a relationship and to her knowledge neither did the other girl she knew that no matter how hard she tried to resist it they were just a sprinkle more than friends and room mates. Looking down at her phone there was no new messages but just as her attention drifted over to the pool her phone rang and before she could read who it was from the message was open. As soon as she began to read the message she smiled and the rest of her night played out that way, for the most part. Messages every couple minutes causing her to have a perma smile. She never left her phone out of reach. If the girl had to be away Santana was glad they still had some form of communication. All the while she still couldn't get over how crazy it felt to feel this way about someone she barely knew.

**TBC… **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night Santana was getting ready as Quinn sat in her bedroom continually looking at her watch. "Santana hurry up or we're going to be late, you're worse than Rachel when it comes to getting ready."

"I resent that." Santana said coming out of the bathroom.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I still look damn good and I didn't take an hour and counting to get there." She looked at her watch once again. "By the time we get out of here the club is going to be closed, give me the phone." Santana shook her head. "Give!" Again she shook her head. "Give me the phone, you'll get it back when you're done getting ready, maybe that will light a fire under your ass." Groaning Santana took the phone out of her pocket tossed it over to Quinn and finished getting ready.

**Los Angeles **

"Stupid house and it's stupid no reception." Brittany threw her phone on the bed and crossed her arms with a pout.

Rachel chuckled a little and touched up her mascara. "What's going on with you two? Really going on?" She looked at Brittany through the mirror and saw her friends expression change as she thought about her room mate.

Moving next to her Brittany shrugged trying to suppress her smile. "We're still just friends, we tease each other but we're just friends. She made it very clear she isn't looking for anything and after Sam neither am I"

"That would be all candy and roses except you do like her, as more than a friend." Rachel gave her best friend a look that told her she was serious.

"Seriously Rach we're just friends. I might like her just a little more but it's nothing, we've just spent a lot of time together that's all. She's amazing company and I'm glad I moved in with her and I would never do anything to jeopardize that and like I said she's…"

"Made it clear blah blah blah. How did that conversation even come up?"

She shrugged once again and finished straightening her hair. "We're just honest and upfront with each other, we talk about what we're feeling and whatever it is that's going on with us and that we're both just having fun."

"That's good at least, I'm just glad you're both happy, you both deserve it. Ugh! Why are we getting ready here at the hotel when we live so close to the city! We could have stayed at home in Santa Barbara and had more time to get ready without all the travel." Brittany nodded and laughed a little at her best friend, it was nice to get out of the house though even if she missed Santana.

"The change of scenery is nice even if it's only for a little while but you make a good point. Do you know what club we're even going to?"

Shaking her head Rachel backed away from the mirror and answered the phone that had been ringing for the past minute. "Hello?... Yep...Okay sounds perfect." She grinned from ear to ear and was glad Brittany hadn't noticed.

"Who was that?"

"Sugar, she'll be here any minute."

**Limo **

As the old highschool friends all sat in the limo popping open bottles of champagne Brittany's mind was nowhere in the vicinity of the limo or the city but in the apartment with her room mate.

_One Week Ago_

Brittany had her head lying in Santana's lap as they sat watching cartoons early one morning after they had finally dragged themselves out of bed. "Do you have work today?" She whispered, her attention still focused on the Jetsons.

"No I got the day off, you?"

"Same, this must be a first." She smiled and looked up and her roommate who instantly smiled back at her and ran her fingers through her hair. They sat silently staring into the others eyes with large grins plastered on their faces, neither one wanting to look away.

"What are we doing?" Santana asked in a soft tone causing Brittany to shrug.

"Having fun I guess, I just really love your company, you are by far the best roommate I have ever had."

Santana tucked a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear and thought for a second. "In such a short amount of time you've become a big part of my life. I already can't imagine how I lived alone. Mind you the place is a lot messier, thanks for cleaning up by the way." They both laughed a little. "I don't know what we are or what we're doing, I just know I really enjoy your company and I like it. I must say the cuddling is amazing and you've made me feel like an awesome person since we met."

"I feel the same way about you, so we take it all one day at a time just let it go where it wants. Friends with cuddling benefits?"

This caused Santana to laugh a little. "Friends with cuddling benefits it is, and I can't say I've had one of those before. I'm not ready for a relationship and I just want to be straight up with you about that and if its not okay then I completely understand."

"It's more than okay with me." She turned her head and kissed the other girls stomach before they went back to watching their cartoons. Both wondering about the decision they had just made and whether or not it was the right one. Slow, steady and friendly-ish seemed to be the way to go though.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As the girls in walked into the club the sound of loud dance music filled their ears and immediately they headed over to the bar. Brittany ordered a round of liquid cocaine's for the girls before they ordered separate drinks. As soon as those were finished the group of girls headed on onto the dance floor taking pictures as they did so. For her part Brittany was drinking, dancing, picture taking, and texting Santana. She just couldn't bring herself to stop, she wanted so badly to distance herself from the gorgeous brunette in that way but no matter how hard she tried to couldn't and she was starting to give up. Normally nothing kept her from dancing, but the thought of not talking to Santana sucked. She also knew she wasn't being completely honest when she said she didn't have anymore feelings for the girl than just friends but it had all crept up on her.

After getting another drink and coming back Brittany had lost Rachel who was no where to be found. Figuring the girl went to get some air or to the bathroom she stayed on the dance floor with the other girls. _Tell me something. _By now she was a little more than drunk and she just wanted to hear anything from the girl because she always had a way to make her smile like none other. She waited for a few minutes but got no reply. "Hey Britt, look what I found." Rachel said in her ear trying to talk over the music. Brittany turned around and came face to face with the girl she had been thinking about all night. Instantly she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and gave her a hug, and in return she felt the girls arms wrap around her waist.

"Can I get you a refill?" Santana asked smiling. Nodding Brittany released her hold on the girl and took her hand and led her over to the bar. "Shot or drink?"

"Shot." They said in unison, both nodding with a laugh.

After taking the shot the girls moved to the corner of the dance floor. Holding onto Brittany's hand she held the girl back for a second. "I never got a chance to answer your text because we ran into Rachel." She looked down and then up at Brittany and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. Taking a deep breath she tried to speak but nothing came out.

"It's okay, what is it." Her voice was reassuring and that was all Santana needed to hear.

"Wow, this is rough." She paused and felt Brittany give her hand a light squeeze. "I like you, I really do. But I don't know what to do with that."

Brittany was left speechless, she didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Dance with me?"

**TBC… **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No." Came her short response, it was taking everything in her to not let her voice quiver.

"Please come dance with me." Brittany tried again moving closer to the girl in front of her.

Santana shook her head. "Look Brittany I don't want to dance it just took everything in me to tell you how I feel and you want to dance? Well I want to run out of here and hide. Wait the only problem with that is we share an apartment." She looked down at her feet and tried to walk away, she didn't know why but it hurt that the other girl didn't feel the same way when she was so sure she did.

"I asked you to dance with me because I was speechless and I wanted to be close to you because I really like you too. As more than a friend, although you're a great friend but I really truly like you." The slightly taller girl looked into her roommate's eyes so that the other girl could see that she was serious.

"Would you mind horribly if I did this then?" She looked into the blue eyes that were looking at her curiously before she slowly cupped the girl's cheek in her hand and leaned forward. Ever so lightly brushing her lips against the other girls and it was as if the world stopped and everything around her was gone.

For her part Brittany instantly wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as she felt the girl lightly suck on her bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and pulling it back before letting go with a smile on her face. They leaned their foreheads together, both with enormously large grins on their faces. "Want to get some air?" Santana asked just loud enough for Brittany to hear. She nodded and Santana took her hand and led her outside where they found an empty bench, the music could still be heard but was not nearly as loud.

"You're to far away, come here." Santana pulled Brittany onto her lap and smiled. For the second time that night Santana kissed her roommate, this time slower and with less urgency than before. After a few minutes Brittany whispered something in Santana's ear and the two got up. They found their respective parties who smiled and nodded at them before they went back outside and got into a limo.

**Apartment **

"I'm positive Quinn and Rachel set us up tonight." Brittany said from her bathroom as Santana came into her room.

She wrapped her arms around the taller girl as she was trying to brush her teeth. "I agree with you on that, but we still had to make the final move and I'm pretty sure we did." Brittany nodded in agreement, her mouth full of toothpaste. Santana kissed the back of Brittany's neck. "My room when you're done? My bed's better." She winked causing Brittany to laugh a little as she walked out of the room.

Five minutes later the brunette walked into her roommates room and went to crawl under the blankets next to her. "Nope, you know the rules."

"Come on San, I'm cold as it is." The other girl shook her head and smiled.

Rolling her eyes Brittany took off her boxers and tank top and crawled into bed and laid her head on the other girls chest. "You know what they say about red underwear right." Santana winked at her, which made Brittany run her thumb over the other girl's hip. "Hey you know that tickles."

The other girl laughed. "I know, why do you think I do it, you know you like it though."

"Baby I like everything you do."

"Do you have to always be so smooth?" Brittany smiled and tangled their legs together.

Santana shrugged. "I don't try, it just comes naturally, and you make it easy."

**Next Morning **

Both girls woke up around the same time and decided to get out of bed, which lasted about as long as it took them to get to the couch. Santana grabbed the remote for the tv, "Scooby Doo?" she asked and smiled when Brittany nodded. She pulled the girl down and wrapped her arms around Brittany. "Lying is better than sitting, always remember that."

The girls had stayed quiet in between little outbursts of laughter while they watched the cartoon. Looking over the blondes shoulder during the commercial break Santana noticed her eyes were closed. "Hey you still with me drunkie?" she asked softly.

"Yeah just thinking." Brittany smiled, her eyes still closed.

"About what?" Santana gently ran her fingers up and down the girl's side.

Brittany smiled and gave a little chuckle. "The day I came home after I first moved in and you and Marley were laying on the couch watching this. I was never trying to interrupt you two just so you know but I feel like she ran out of here pretty fast."

"As bad as it sounds I think I really only wanted to be watching it with one person, even then. Her and I were just better as friends or well are just better as friends, with no extra benefits. This, laying here with you is perfect, I wouldn't want to be watching Scooby Doo on a Sunday morning with anyone but you, it wouldn't feel right. You didn't run her out of here, believe me if I wanted her to stay I would have fought for it. Instead I let her go because she wasn't you. "

Turning her head a little Brittany kissed Santana's nose and smiled. "I'm glad because I like hanging out with you like this. One tiny problem though, I'm hungry and I don't want to get up."

"I'll make breakfast, problem solved." Santana smiled and went to get up but her roommate held her back.

"I was implying I didn't want either of us to move."

Santana looked at the girl for a second. "You have an idea don't you?"

Brittany nodded. "Phone please." Reaching over the side of the couch Santana grabbed the cordless phone and handed it over. "Since we were the center of a game last night we are owed, don't you think?" Getting her drift the slightly shorter girl smiled and winked. "Hey Rach, yeah I had a good time, too bad my best friend decided she was going to set me up...Don't act dumb with me, nice try though. So to pay me or well us back, you and Quinn can bring us breakfast...I'll rage black out you... A half hour sounds perfect." She smiled and hung up the phone. "Problem solved."

"Damn, you're good. I knew I liked you for more than your stomach." Both girls laughed and got comfortable again as the cartoon had come back on. It was easy for them to have a somewhat serious conversation while remaining in their blissful bubble.

A half-hour later Quinn and Rachel walked into their best friends apartment and called out for either of them. Rounding the corner into the living room, both women shook their heads as they saw the two roommates cuddled up on the couch. "You two made us bring you breakfast because neither of your lazy asses wanted to get up!" Quinn spat as she tried not to laugh shaking her head.

"Payback is a bitch." Santana smiled as Brittany reached her hand out for the back Rachel was holding.

Handing it over Brittany looked at the contents in the bag before showing Santana. "Okay you guys can leave now, thanks for breakfast." Brittany laughed as she winked at her friends.

"Seriously, you're making us leave now? We just got here!" Rachel stood with a hand on her hip furrowing her brows at the two girls lying on the couch.

"That's what we're implying yes, it was pretty clear when Britt Britt said you can leave now. Leave being the operative word."

After another two minutes of staring Quinn and Rachel finally left, both women mumbling under their breath as they did so.

One **Week Later**

Since the night at the club, nothing had really changed between the two girls except real kisses now and again. They were exactly how they had been before their admissions except now they were a little more relieved that they didn't have to hold back.

Stepping off the elevator Santana heard the strange sound of country music coming from her apartment. Setting her surfboard against the wall she quietly opened the front door and walked in closing it the same way behind her. Walking up the stairs she held back her laughter as Brittany was dancing around her room singing while trying to pack. To her own amazement Santana knew the song and walked up behind Brittany and wrapped her arms around the girl. Smiling she whispered a line of the song to her. "Girl you're beautiful, your 'bout near perfect but I bet somebody's already told you that."

There was an instant smile on her face. "Maybe, but what they said doesn't matter, what you say on the other hand, that matters a lot."

"If I hold on tight enough will you not go?" Brittany turned around in Santana's arms.

"Tempting but it's Sugar birthday and she's a really good friend so I have to go. Plus I need to beat some sense into her boyfriend or sort of boyfriend Damian. It's only two weeks, you'll be fine you still have Quinn and your other friends."

"Argh! Fine, leave me, break my heart, I still how it is."

"You're too cute, but I promise we'll still talk as much as we can. I normally don't have a lot of reception up there but I will try."

Santana pouted. "It's a house, in the Hamptons and there isn't reception? What kind of bogus crap is that!"

"Easy killer, and I don't know, just the area I guess but I'll be home before you know it."

"Yeah sure." There was more than a hint of sadness in her voice and the pout that crossed her features was beyond cute. "I'm really going to miss you."

Brittany pecked the girl on the lips. "I'm going to miss you too, but for now will you please help me pack? My flight is in a few hours and I'm way behind schedule."

"Ha, no way am I helping but I will sit here and keep you company."

"Good enough for me." With that said Santana flopped down onto Brittany's bed and smiled as the girl rushed around her room trying to find everything. She really was going to miss the girl and two weeks seemed like a life sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is a little different, I wrote in it first person which I don't normally do but I figured for a story like this it might help with some insight on their relationship. Hope you like it, let me know what you think. Chapter 6

The plane ride was long, and frankly, excruciatingly so. The minute I walked out of the apartment I missed her so immensely that I couldn't describe it, not even to myself. Now I was going to have to endure two whole weeks without waking up to that beautiful face. A part of me wanted to stay with her and I could see it in her eyes that she really hadn't wanted me to leave but I made the commitment and I had too. Even if it wasn't what I wanted. Besides, maybe the time apart would give me some breathing room and time to think and analyze how I was feeling without constantly being swept up in my emotions. Not that those emotions were bad, in any sense, they were all very good, almost too good.

On the other hand I was excited to be back in New York, and the Hamptons was beautiful this time of year. Plus, there was no way in this world I was going to miss Sugar's birthday. Hopefully through the excitement and chaos that was normally our annual visit to the Hamptons I would forget about how much I already missed Santana. As I hoped, the minute I got off the plane and got my luggage I had 10 unread texts. I smiled to myself, and I don't think Rachel noticed, every single one was from Santana and I couldn't have been happier. They ranged from 'I already miss you', to 'Get your ass home soooonnn', and 'Party it up for me too while I slave away at work'. I smiled at the last one, knowing she needed a vacation, no matter how much she loved her job.

The car was ready and waiting for us outside and the driver put our luggage into the trunk, personally I'm surprised it all fit. Rachel sat beside me half asleep and on the phone with Quinn, reassuring the girl that the flight had gone well. I was left to my own thoughts and my phone. Faster than Edward Cullen, I had texted the girl I longed to be sitting next to. I was sure that I would be waiting awhile before I got a reply but to my delighted surprise she answered almost immediately. Being the smart ass I am I asked her exactly what was on my mind. _'Were you sitting by your phone wishing it would vibrate?'_ I let out a soft giggle at my own comment, practically knowing the response I would get out of her. _'How did you know? Maybe you're the Edward in this relationship after all, but then again he can't read Bella's thoughts anyways, sucks for you since I'm not about to tell you either.'_ This was our normal banter, with its flirtatious undertones as I had put it the first time she called me a flirt. The truth of the matter was I loved this banter between us, or whatever you wanted to call it.

I continued my conversation with Santana, even if it was through texts. In the mean time Rachel had ended her conversation with Quinn but was tired, so she took the opportunity to nap. Using my shoulder as a pillow, I let her stay that way for a while before finally shrugging and getting her to move. I hadn't gotten a text from Santana in a few minutes, which seemed like hours. Every minute away from felt that way, as crazy as that sounds and I noticed myself starting to doze off. As if she knew I was falling asleep I felt my blackberry vibrate on my lap. I couldn't help but smile as I read the text. It didn't say anything special, just the fact that it was from her was enough to bring the biggest smile possible to my face. I could never contain it, no matter how hard I tried, and when I was around her I tried really hard. The drive didn't seem as long as it was, most likely because of the company I had, and I'm not talking about the slumbering brunette next to me.

Sure enough, when we pulled up to the large white house, tucked away in the trees, away from the rest of the world, I had no reception. I cursed under my breath as Rachel woke up from the slight jolt of the car stopping. I wanted to throw my phone out the window and into the water that I knew was nearby. Then I remembered that that stupid phone was the only thing connecting me to the gorgeous Latina I left back home. My thoughts were thankfully swept away when I got out of the car and was engulfed in a huge hug that could only be given to me by Sugar. In that moment I knew that I had made the right choice coming out here.

We got ourselves settled, which meant putting our bags into our rooms, before changing and heading out to the pool. Afternoon margarita's sitting next to each one us as we relaxed and caught up was all the settling we needed.

"How's the boy doing?" I asked Sugar. We rarely referred to him by his name, it was something that we had started when they had first met and never really cared to change.

She shrugged. "Same as usual, doesn't know what he wants, and he won't give me a clue. One minute we're good, the next we don't talk for three days so I have no idea."

"I'm going to go rage blackout on his ass fo sho'." Both Sugar and I leaned up and looked over at Rachel who had been quiet up until this point and shook our heads with a slight laugh. Leave it to Rachel to lighten the mood even if she hadn't intended on it.

As we laid basking in the sun, which is something I could have done in California with Santana might I add, she was the only thing on my mind no matter how hard I tried to focus on something, anything else. It wasn't that I was tired of thinking about her, I never was, it just hurt in a weird way to be so far away from her and have no contact with her at all. Since the time she first messaged me we hadn't gone longer than a few hours without talking. I can't explain it, I just never got tired of talking to her; not for one single moment.

Getting too hot, I got up and jumped into the pool, which startled my two best friends. I laughed when I was above the water again as they both gave me dirty looks for splashing them. I stuck my tongue out and climbed onto the floating chair, lying back on it and closing my eyes. Of course her face was all I could see so I decided to give into my thoughts and let them wander. They took me back to a few days before I left. I had taken a run along the beach down to the pier. It was late but I always loved to run at night. Santana and I had just had an intense conversation about what she wanted and what I wanted. I told her and myself that I was fine just staying friends with occasional kissing, and some added benefits. I didn't want her to feel as though she had to keep going along with it if she didn't want to. I left the decision in her hands and told her I was going for a run and where, I didn't want her to worry and she always worried when I went running at night. It wasn't that she didn't think I could handle myself, it was her being sweet.

_I sat with my legs dangling off the edge, my feet barely touching the water. I looked up at the stars and I felt better about our situation, it didn't seem as important in that moment. Then I felt her arms around my waist and I saw her legs dangling in the water next to mine as she sat behind me, and leaned her chin on my shoulder. At first neither of us said anything, we just looked out at the water. I placed my hands lightly on top of hers that were still holding me. We had the same conversation that we had in the apartment before I left for my run. It wasn't rude or angry both of us just being genuine and trying to work it out. Finally standing up, deciding to head home she cupped my cheeks in her hands. Before I knew what was going on she covered my lips with hers, the kiss was slow but it ended too soon. Leaning her forehead against mine all she said was, "that's what I want". I nodded, I wasn't normally one for lack of words but Santana always had a way to make that happen. We ran home and our playful nature picked up where we had left off._

A smile crept over my face as I replayed the event in my mind. I somehow managed to find the most amazing person in this world and a part of me knew she was suffering just as much as I was being away from her. The rest of the day went by this way, the three of us laying around sipping on drinks and relaxing. My mind constantly replaying past days with my roommate. That night was Sugar's big birthday party and there had to have been upwards of a hundred people, some we didn't know, in the house and back yard. You'd think with the amount of alcohol flowing through my veins and all the people around that Santana would be the last thing on my mind. Think again. She was still the only thing on my mind, no matter how well I hid if from my two best friends. It was early morning by the time everyone fell asleep, the floor was covered in a sea of people all drunk and passed out. I was thankful to find my room, and especially my bed empty. I checked my phone hoping for signal but of course there was none. Still thinking about the blonde I reached over and grabbed my notebook and a pen, if I couldn't talk to her directly I'd at least write to her like I could.

_Hey baby, it's late, like almost 4 a.m. and I'm just getting to bed, the party was fun I will admit. I miss you like crazy, thought you should know that right off the bat. You probably want to know about this party but it was the usual, just good to hang out with Sugar and everyone from up here although the guy she is kind of seeing, Damian is an ass and he's Irish so I can barely make out what he's saying. Anyways, how are you? How was the rest of your day? I wish I knew. The rest of my day was good aside from missing you. We sat around the bonfire and had a few beers before everyone piled in. It was a bit breezy tonight as I watched the fire. My mind kept thinking about you being here with me. Laughing and joking, probably singing who knows what with us. Hope you're doing better at this than I am. Guess I should try and get some sleep. Hope you sleep well. Muah! Goodnight honey xoxo._

P.S. Our couple name is growing on me lol. 

I laughed remembering the stupid name she had come up with, Brittana, but it was better than Brangelina so I couldn't complain. The girl just always knew how to make me laugh. I went to bed with my mind still on her but soon, and thankfully sleep took over me. When I woke up it would be 13 days and counting until I could see her beautiful face again but for now my dreams were going to have to do. And that's how I spent my first day completely apart from Santana, and I knew the next day was only going to be harder but I was determined to find a way to talk to her.

**TBC… **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next two days passed with nothing exciting happening. Lay out during the dark, party at night, that was the Hampton's for you. I did sneak into town a couple times, where I got reception and of course, and most importantly, I got to talk to Santana. It was short and incredibly sweet. The minute I got reception the missed texts bombarded my phone, I was sad when they stopped. I was only going to be in town for about 15 minutes at most but that would have to hold me over for the rest of the day. I can't say that it did, the best way for me to describe it was like a junkie getting their drug but not enough to give them the high they craved for. That might sound a little dark but it's the only way I could come up with that would fully allow how I felt to be truly shown.

There was a way for me to get reception in the house; if I left my phone on my bed at an exact angle in one spot on the corner of my bed. It was just enough that if she texted me and I got lucky I would receive the text, but it sucked not being able to respond. I hated knowing that she was missing me and there was nothing I could do. The third night became unbearable. It was a smaller party and it didn't last long, as it had started at about 4 in the afternoon. By 11 that night everyone had left or was asleep so I told a half asleep Rachel I was going for a walk, she knew where I was going. I left the house and walked for five minutes down to the private docks, taking a seat at the end I looked at my phone and smiled. I had one bar of signal, enough I hoped to talk to Santana for at least a couple minutes. After sending the text, I waited hoping she was around, thankfully I didn't have to wait for long, less then a minute. This made me smile like a kid on Christmas.

Then as soon as I had it, it was gone, no more signal. My first instinct was to throw my phone as far as I could and with all my might into the lake but then I wouldn't have anyway to talk to her. So I shoved the phone back into my pocket and looked out into the water. It had a calming affect on me and all I could do was think about Santana and how perfect everything would be if she were here. I'm sure if I asked Sugar, Santana would have been more than welcome but it would have been pointless since she had to work. My heart sank thinking about the fact that while I was having fun here, I knew that my heart was back home in California.

That's when it hit me. I was falling for Santana Lopez, my roommate, my best friends good friend and the one girl I didn't think I could ever be with. I knew she liked me but I also knew she didn't want a relationship and I wasn't positive I did either but I knew I wanted Santana. That was as clear as the night's sky, everything in me wanted the gorgeous brunette. I shivered a little and I figured with my revelation that I'd try and get some sleep, although sleep had been hard to come by. I was so used to sleeping with someone that now that she wasn't around to hold me, all I could feel when I crawled into bed was longing.

I put my hand in my pocket to grab my keys and that's when I realized I'd forgotten them. Walking around to the back of the house there were people passed out by the pool and on the air mattress. As I got closer I saw that it was Sugar's ass of a boy; it wasn't really that he was a horrible guy he just has severe commitment issues. He was snoring heavily and was sound asleep, the mattress was close to the pool and I just couldn't help myself. I tried to move it on my own but he wouldn't budge. Quietly I went in the back door and up to Rachel's room where I woke her and motioned with my hand for her to follow me. She glared at me but followed me anyways, knowing I wouldn't wake her up for no reason.

We crept downstairs and out the back door, I didn't have to point, she knew what I was thinking. Together we managed to slide the mattress into the pool, it made a little noise but the ass just stirred. We silent high fived and went back inside and into her room where we both started laughing.

"That was great Britt, Sugar is going to love that!"

"We just have to make sure one of us gets up early with a camera." As I said it I could see the light bulbs going off in her head. For a minute I sat thinking and then I remembered the security camera's. We crept back downstairs and into the room where the computers for the cameras were, I don't know how she knew, and I wasn't about to ask but Rachel fixed it so the camera was facing the pool. Smiling at each other we went back upstairs.

That was two days ago, two very long days ago. Most everyone else had headed back to their lives. I was missing mine, her name, well I'm sure you know it by now. It wasn't like I wasn't having fun, I really was but it just didn't feel complete. At first I thought that maybe it would help me get over her a little, we're friends, roommates and not wanting relationships. I think in my heart I knew I did, as long as it was with her. There was no way that I was admitting that to anyone anytime soon though, I could barely admit it to myself.

Oh, by the way, Damian otherwise known as the boy or the ass woke up in the pool. He rolled right off that mattress and right into the water, he was just lucky the pool's heated. The fact we got it on camera was even more priceless, there was a lot of pointing and laughing. Let's just say I wouldn't want to wake up hung over, in a pool. As I always say though, you get what you deserve and karma's a bitch. Most importantly Sugar loved it and that's all that was really important to Rachel and I.

Now we were out on the boat, just us girls out in the middle of the lake. Cocktails in hand, we were more than drunk, especially for the time of day. That's when the question came that I had been waiting for. "Britt when are you and Santana going to get together?"

"Yeah B, what's up with this Santana character doesn't she have two eyes?"

I couldn't help but laugh at their questions, Santana definantly had two eyes and they were gorgeous. "We just don't have that kind of relationship, room mates with benefits." It was our usual answer when anyone asked us about our relationship.

"You have that more than friends look in your eyes." Sugar almost slurred as she tried to look at me.

It might have been the drinks, it might have been my conscious but I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Okay fine I'm falling for Santana Lopez."

They all awwed and cheered but I didn't feel happy about it, not when I knew those feelings could never be returned and I never expected them to. I told myself that I wasn't going to fight against this but it's gotten to the point where I might as well just let it happen and from that moment I had a new logic. Whatever happens, happens. Simple and easy, the way no true love was so I knew I was in for it.

We spent the rest of the day this way, sharing secrets and stories, and reminising about old ones. It took my mind off Santana for awhile but nothing seemed to do that for very long and I'd barely talked to her, I kept thinking of excuses so that I'd have to go into town but nothing was ever a good enough reason. It started to get darker so we had Liz drive back, she was the only one that was a sober. When we got back to the house some of the guys were getting ready to head into town, I wasn't interested in where I was tired and needed a nap to hopefully dream about Santana. As I got comfortable in bed my thoughts 3000 miles away Rachel and Sugar barged in and started jumping on my bed. I groaned and rolled over and gave them annoyed looks.

"The guys are going into town."

"To some car racing thing." Rachel finished.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. "What does this have to do with me?"

"We're going." They said in unison, I simply shook my head no, all I wanted to do was dream. They nodded.

"Listen Britt I love you but I'm sick of you mopping and only being half happy, if you get to talk to Santana for three hours then I will sit through stupid car races."

Sugar had a grin on her face, she had something else up her sleeve. "And, there will be ice cream!"

Ice cream, three hours with Santana, yeah I was sold. Practically jumping out of bed I put a skirt and tank top on. My two best friends now sat killing them selves laughing on my bed, I guess it was kind of funny but I wasn't going to let them know that. Putting my hand on my hip I gave them a look and they stopped laughing; at least as hard.

Frankly watching cars go around in a circle was not my thing, and the smell of fumes was less than appealing. The headache I had achieved from the noise was no where near my idea of fun but none of that remotely mattered to me as I sat there talking to the girl of my dreams. Everything around me seemed to be a blur, all I could focus on was the phone I held tightly in my hand. Unfortunately, Santana and I were in the middle of a little argument, which may have been my fault. You see I've really missed her and I know that doesn't make it right but I couldn't fathom her missing me the same way. It wasn't insecurity it was the bare facts, at least as they were in my mind. The words were typed and sent before I could really think them through. 'You don't like me as much as I like you and that's fine I've excepted it'. Closing my eyes for a second I knew Santana was going to be pissed. As if I read her mind the text I got back proved I was right about her being pissed. 'Don't ever say that shit to me'.

'Why? It's true and you know it'. The words typed themselves and I knew I was wrong but I coudln't help it.

'No it's fucking not'. Yep she was pissed and rightfully so, I guess.

'I'm falling in love with you, as much as I don't want to I am, I just can't help it and I know you can't say the same'. It was getting towards the end of the night and we were leaving any minute I wanted to know what she would say to that. As I waiting, not so patiently my head on Rachel's shoulder my phone never rang. Looking down I realised it was dead and the time it would take to charge we'd already be back at the house. I'd have to suffer with not knowing until I managed to get reception again.

Later that night we were back at the house and I hadn't gone near my phone. It was burning a hole in my pocket and the phantom vibrations were driving me insane. Towards the end of the night or should I say early morning, I went upstairs to change into something more comfortable and I had a message. The smile on my face stretched from ear to ear and at that moment it didn't matter to me if she had said she hated me. Opening it I couldn't help but smile. 'I say we just let whatever happens take its course. I'm not worrying about if I'm falling for you because I love your company. If it happen so be it but I do know that I miss you and just so you know I'm keeping your heart safe'.

Laying back in bed I closed my eyes, I couldn't argue it proved that for the time being I liked her more but knowing she had my heart meant everything. It meant she actually wanted it and just thinking about it made the butterflies errupt in my stomach. It stemmed from something I said when I left, I told her I was leaving my heart with her and she had promised to take care of it. Knowing that she remembered that lame saying seemingly meant everything to me. I wasn't one to fall easy or fast but there was nothing in this world that could stop me from falling in love with Santana Lopez, not even myself. How was I possibly going to manage another week and a bit away from her?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few days were dreadful; the weather was amazing and so was relaxing on the boat, beach, and poolside. Even the curling up with a good book had been nice but all of those things were missing a certain brunette. A certain brunette I couldn't handle not being around any longer. It wasn't that I wanted to leave but at the same time a big part of me wanted to be in the arms of someone who wasn't around.

Now I found myself on a long flight back to LA, it wasn't just because I missed Santana I had got called into work even though I booked off the two weeks. Without thinking though I jumped at the opportunity to head home and be with Santana. I wanted it to be a surprise and I was hoping it would be. The minute I got service on the way to the airport my phone buzzed for roughly ten minutes straight. Message after message I smiled seeing that they were all from her. Sitting on the plane now, apart of me wondered if she had maybe gotten over it all. I knew it was only a week and that she missed me but a week away from someone you've spent everyday with for the past couple months could make any person realize things. Things that I realized the opposite of; I was falling head over heels in love, I know I've said it before but now heading home I knew I had to find a way to hide it. That might make me sound like a coward but I was a coward who didn't want to get my heart broken and cross a line with someone who had become such a vital part of me life.

A couple hours later I find myself on a cab on the way back to my apartment. Anxious doesn't come close to explaining how I'm feeling as I look out the window, not paying attention to anything but my own thoughts. The weather was perfect and I'm pretty sure I won't be finding Santana still asleep in bed which ruins plans of waking her up as a surprise. Maybe I can surprise her on the beach? No that wouldn't work, damn I should have thought this through before jumping on a plane. I just can't wait a second longer to see those sparkling vibrant brown eyes and that smile. As I continued thinking about Santana I didn't realize that the cab had stopped. Pulling out some money I give it to the cabbie and don't bother asking for change as I drag my bags out and rush up the stairs and into the elevator faster than I ever have.

Quietly I open the door to our apartment and I'm instantly bombarded with that familiar smell. Smiling I leave my bags by the door, the place is quiet and that means one of two things; Santana isn't home or she is, in fact still asleep. Creeping quietly down the hall I see that Santana's door is open slightly. Glancing in I can't help but smile at the sight in front of me, slowly moving forward I climb in next to the brunette and wrap my arm around her waist. She stirs a little and mumbles something under breath that I can't make out. We laid there for awhile and I wasn't sure if she was awake or not and then she said something that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"So not waking up from this dream for a week." It was muffled but cute non the less.

I kissed her cheek lightly before whispering in her ear. "You're not dreaming San, I'm home."

"Mhmm, sure in my dreams." She smiled, and I could have played nice but nice just isn't how Santana and I have ever played. It's far to over rated, getting up I turned on her stereo and grabbed a bottle of water. Smiling I changed the song on her ipod and jumped onto her bed as the music started to play.

"Listen baby! Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river widdeee enough baby." I sang really loud in my water bottle microphone and dancing around on her bed. Rolling over onto her back those brown eyes just stared up at me like I was dead. It just made me sing louder and jump around even more. "Remember the day I set you free, I told you, you could always count on me darling. From that day on I made a vow I'll be there when you want me some way some how."

Finally she snapped out of her dreaming daze but I just kept singing. "My love is alive, way down in my heart although we are miles apart, if you ever need a helping hand I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can."

"You're home, you're really home." She sat up with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face and pulled me down. I still kept singing, I love this song and I loved bugging her so it was a perfect match. But those arms were around me once again and I couldn't have been happier, or so I thought. Finally she started to sing with me, I knew she secretly loved this song. "Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you." We both laughed as the song ended and some where in between the singing Santana had ended up half on top of me, which I certainly wasn't complaining about. Smiling she leaned down and kissed me so softly I thought I was dreaming and then she said it. "You are so dunzo for waking me up but I'm glad you did."

I couldn't help but laugh at her threat. "How many times have I told you not to say that? Just shut up and kiss me again."

"I can do that." Once again I felt her lips brush softly across mine. Everything else faded away and I was exceptionally happy to be home in her arms. Even if nothing happened between us in terms of a relationship I would suck it up and deal with it because there was no way I was losing this amazing woman. "I'm so glad you're home." It was soft and sweet and full of caring. "So amazingly glad." She smiled that smile that always had a way of making my head spin. Her smile contagious and never have I loved someone's smile so much. For now my fears and worries about my feelings and hers were at ease. "By the way, it's really cute that you mumble my name in your sleep." Leaning back she smiled at me some more.

"Rachel is dunzo!" I couldn't believe Rachel had told her about that, actually I can, it was Rachel after all. My face felt heated and red but none of it mattered, nothing did because I was right where I needed to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A month had passed and still my feelings for Santana were my secret, one that I only shared with Rachel and even then I hadn't told her the full extent of them. Mostly because I didn't really know, everyday everything got better and I found myself becoming increasingly happier. There was an honest conversation but it wasn't the sort I know you're probably hoping for.

_There we were laying in the hammock by the pool, she had just gotten a call about one of her best friends from back home who had just gotten into a car accident. She was taking a trip to go back up north to the small town she was from before her parents had moved them to the city. Being her friend I offered to go with her but she said it was something she had to do on her own, and I wasn't sure why until Quinn had filled me in later._

Her friend, Kitty, was her first love and had totally swept her off her feet. According to Quinn they had been best friends and then they realized one day that it was much more. I was really relating to that and I let out slight laugh when Quinn told me. I had heard stories from both Rachel and Quinn about Kitty but I wasn't aware it was the same person until later that day. She was in rough shape, and even though Santana hadn't spoken to her since she left Napa her first instinct was to go to her and I completely understood. If it were me, I would have done the same thing. I'm not sure how but even though I knew she was hurting I had managed to make Santana laugh and in that moment it sort of just came out.

"Love ya, in a completely platonic way." I said as I looked over at her and then there was that smile again, and my stomach was caught in my throat.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I love you too, in that friendly, platonic way. You don't have to add the ya, I know we're just friends."

Oh yeah, that hurt. Like hell. Friends was better than nothing though so I sucked it up and took it for what it was worth. And it was still worth quite a lot but I still wasn't looking forward to more time away from Santana.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

There I was helping Santana pack up her car for the road trip home. "I'm going to miss you, please call me when you get there."

"I will, text me while Quinn drives so I don't kill her?"

"Of course." We hugged and I hoped that it made her feel a little better. I still wished I could be the one to go with her but I understood that I'd just be getting in the way. Her and Kitty had some things to work out and I knew it was going to be hard for her to see the girl she once loved and maybe still did, as more than a friend, laying in hospital bed.

Three hours later I was laying on the couch, Santana had just gotten to the hospital and had turned her phone off. Apparently Quinn had surprised her and bought her a plane ticket rather than taking forever to get there by driving. As for me, I laid on the couch and flipped throuh the channels before getting up and putting my running shoes on. It was all I could do to keep my mind off the girl, run fast and hard and not think about anything else. Finally I found myself lying on the sand soaking up that last few minutes of sun. I can't explain how scared I was, firstly that Kitty was going to be okay and secondly that Santana would realize that even after all this time she still found herself in love with the blonde girl. It was selfish and stupid and I was a little jealous, there was no hiding it; at least not from myself. Once again making me realize how badly I was falling for her. First things first, I had to be her friend and help her through the rough time I knew she was going through.

When I got home, I was so tired that I crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up around me and turned my stereo on low and listened to the cd in the player. Every song reminded me of Santana in some way, it always had a way of helping me relax. Picking up my phone I was surprised to see a message from her, actually five messages from her. Smiling I texted her back immediately and like usual when I talked to her, everything else faded away. In that moment as we were both falling asleep I knew that even if we stayed friends, she was still the best person to ever enter my life.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hopefully this doesn't get too confusing. I thought I'd throw a chapter in from Santana's POV since it seems like more fun.

**Chapter 10 **

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched out a little. Airplane seats were not my thing. But hey, who am I to complain? When someone gives you a free flight ticket, you don't ask questions, like, is it first class? You see, Quinn, my best friend in the whole world, decided to be nice and surprise me and buy me a ticket to fly to home. Well, it was either that, or she just didn't feel like driving me, but either way, it was quicker so I was happy. I would still be asleep if it wasn't for the pilot's announcement that we would be landing in Napa soon. So I pulled my seat up and prepared to land, like the pilot told me to. I stared out the window, dreading what was ahead of me. Not only was I about to see my friend/ex who had gotten into a horrible accident, but I was also going to be away from Brittany. The only thing keeping me sane. All of these thoughts were washed away though when I felt the plane's wheels begin to hit the pavement, and I gripped my armrest tight and closed my eyes. I was never a big fan of landings, something about them scared me more than anything else during a flight.

-

I walked through the busy airport, weaving my way in between the people that liked to stop in the middle of the walkway. "Idiots," I mumbled to myself. Finally, I picked up my luggage, and spotted my older sister, Ashley, waiting for me.

"Hey sweetie," she said as she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a tight hug. Although, I had to admit, her hugs weren't nearly as good as Brittany's.

"Hi sis," I somewhat mumbled and wrapped my arms around her. Everything was finally starting to hit me.

"How are you?" she asked as she pulled herself away and looked me over. "You look good, how was the plane ride? You don't feel sick do you?" she continued on, and frankly I was beginning to be overwhelmed.

"Whoa, one question at a time," I smiled just a little at my sister's motherly ways. "Um, good, thanks, it was ok, and no."

Ashley looked up a little, as if she was trying to put my answers together with her questions. Then, bing! Light bulb! "Ok, good," she smiled as she ran her hands through her brown hair, "how about we get out of this place, yeah?"

I couldn't have said it better myself. "Sounds good," I smiled as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led the way.

Once we climbed into her car, I laid my head back on the seat. Ashley asked me where I wanted to go first, home or the hospital, and after contemplating my options, I chose the hospital. I remembered something and quickly jerked my head up and pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. Going this long without talking to Brittany was killing me.

Sure enough, as soon as my phone was on, I received five text messages from Brittany. _"Ugh, you've been gone for an hour and I already miss you like crazy."_ I grinned and hit the reply button, telling her I missed her too. Next message: _"Hi baby. I hope you have a safe flight. No picking up flight attendants!" _I giggled a bit and hit reply again. "Me? Never. Why would I pick someone up when I have you at home?" I hit the send button. The sad thing is, that was true. I couldn't even think about another person in that way. I was completely consumed by Brittany. But you know what? I was okay with that. Next message: _"That's fine, I'll tell mine you're GAAAYYY! Lol I just heard that and I thought about you. Muah!" _Once again I couldn't help but laugh at her ways. I replied to her, "Maybe you should leave that up to Taylor hun. I kid I kid. Muah!" Which leads me to another sad thing. Since I've lived with Brittany, I've started to actually like Taylor Swift. Even though when we first met, I swore I didn't like her music. I'm just not a big fan of country. But when you live with TS's "biggest fan!" it's hard to not like some of her music. I opened the next message, and I think 'aww' might have actually come out of my mouth. _"Hi baby. I'm just sitting here, thinking about you, like usual. I really miss you. If I don't talk to you before you get to the hospital, I hope everything goes well. Love you."_ I smiled softly and replied, "I miss you too baby. We're on our way to the hospital now, but I can talk. Love you too." This brought me back to the conversation we had the other night in the hammock, which was probably our favorite place to be.

We were sitting there, in silence, and Brittany spoke softly, _"Love ya, in a completely platonic way." _I have to admit, when I heard 'love' come out of her mouth, I just knew that she had finally gathered the courage to say what I had been wanting to say for so long! But once I listened to the rest of what she said, I was a bit disappointed. I kept a smile on my face though, because I would take what I could get.

"I love you too," I smiled and repeated what she had told me. "You don't have to add the 'ya'." That's when I freaked. What if she thinks that I love her love her? I mean, it's true, but…holy shit I'm in love with her. I really am! One hundred percent, in love! But, what if she doesn't feel the same way and thinks I'm totally weird! "I mean, I know we're just friends," I mumbled out, trying to save myself. I could have sworn that I saw disappointment flash across her face, but then again, I have a wild imagination.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and clicked on the final message. _"Hey, me again. This place sucks without you. Hurry home. Please? Love you. Muah!"_ I could tell just by reading the message that she was sad. I was doing no better. Of course I was already missing her terribly, how could I not, she was amazing. I replied to her, "This place is no better baby. I'll be home before you know it. I love you too. Muuuuaaaaahhhh!" I stared at my phone for a few seconds longer, and figured I should give her a minute to reply. I looked up towards the road, and I noticed Ashley staring at me from the corner of my eye. I turned to her,

"What?" I asked, and she only raised her eyebrows. "What? Stop looking at me like that, its scary," she ignored my attempts at distracting her, and simply said, "Spill." I gave her a confused look and shook my head, "What are you talking about?" I smiled a little, knowing I was caught.

"Weeeelll, let's see," she started, "you've been staring at your phone for five minutes, all giggly and smiley. So, spill. Who are you chatting it up with?"

Yep, I was most definitely caught. I gave her a sheepish smile, "Brittany." She widened her eyes.

"Brittany, as in your roommate Brittany?" I nodded my head. "Brittany, as in straight Brittany?" I tilted my head to the side and quietly spoke, "I mean, she's not totally straight. She had a girlfriend before me," I explained, but she just raised her eyebrows again.

What I would have given for a pair of tweezers right then to pluck those damn things out. "What?" I asked, "we're not together. Just kind of, I don't know, friends with benefits I guess. It's uh, it's working out for us, you know?" Ashley just smiled and focused on pulling in the hospital.

"Sure," she mumbled. I glared at her and opened my door and walked up to the hospital doors.

"Here we go," I mumbled to myself. I then felt my phone vibrate, so I stepped to the side of the door so an elderly lady and her husband could walk in. I opened my phone, and immediately saw 1 new message: Brittany had popped up on the screen. I smiled and sat on the bench beside me and opened the message. It said, _"Baby! I've miiissseeddd you. How was your flight? Love you too!"_ Of course, a huge smile appeared on my face. I quickly replied, "I misssseeeedddd you more! And it was ok. How are you baby? Muah!" I sent the message and smiled as Ashley walked passed me and into the hospital. I figured I would wait a minute before I headed in. _Bzz_. My phone vibrated in my hand again. I smiled and opened the message, _"I'm ok. Just missing you. First of all, it's impossible for you to miss me more than I do you. I confused myself a bit on that one. Anyway, I'm glad your flight was good. What are you doing now?"_ I shook my head and smiled, this girl was crazy. I stood up and opened the hospital door while sending her a message back saying that I was walking into the hospital.

I knew which room was Kitty's, so I didn't have to worry with the receptionist. Once I stepped off the elevator, I looked at my phone to see if Brittany replied, and, because the world hates me so much, the words "NO SERVICE" flashed on the top of the screen. I bit my tongue and clenched my fist together and quietly mumbled "fuck my life" under my breath. I rolled my eyes and stuck my phone in my back pocket, because it didn't look like I would be able to use that. I made my way to the door marked "Wilde" and opened the door, terrified of what was awaiting me.

-

After I left the hospital, I went straight home. I was exhausted, in every way possible. Mentally, physically, you name it. I said my hello's to the rest of my family, but all I really wanted was to go curl up in bed with Brittany. Yeah, like that'll happen, I thought to myself as I walked into the basement to my room, and plopped down on my old bed, noticing that my room looked the same as it did when I moved out.

I was surprised, I figured they would have turned my room into a pool room, but they hadn't. I checked my phone to see if I had any new messages, since I had sent Brittany a message when I left the hospital, but apparently she hadn't gotten it because no messages popped up. I thought I would give her a few more minutes before messaging her again, and I began to think about the last three hours.

When I walked into the hospital room, no surprise, I started to cry. A lot. Seeing Kitty like that tore me up. Her face was bruised and there was a large bandage wrapped around her head from the four inch cut she had received. Her leg was in a cast that went from her thigh to her ankle, and her torso was also wrapped up from her broken ribs. I almost ran over to her, and she quickly assured me that she was ok, that she was going to be fine. No matter how much I tried to stop myself, I continued to cry.

Kitty wasn't only my first, almost everything, but she was also my best friend when I lived back home. Finally I calmed down and started to talk to her, catching up on the past year. I told her about Brittany, and like everyone else, she didn't buy the 'friends with benefits' thing. I tried to explain myself, but she cut me off. "Santana, you love her!" she smiled as much as the bandages would allow her to. I looked down and smiled and bit my lip and slowly nodded my head. "I do Kitty," I confirmed her suspicions. "Awwww. I'm so happy for you Santana! She sounds like an amazing girl." Once again, I nodded my head.

"She is. God she's so amazing. Gorgeous, smart, funny as hell, you'd love her. She's perfect." Kitty took my hand in hers and spoke softly, "Tell her how you feel Santana. Please. Don't let this one get away. For me?" she grinned, knowing I would listen to her. "I will, I promise," I told her.

"Good, cause if you don't, I will beat your ass," she smiled. I had to laugh out loud at this one. "You're going to beat my ass? Yeah ok. Maybe try to hit me with your crutches?" I laughed again and ducked out of the way of her arm that was flying towards my head.

"Shut up!" she laughed, "just wait till I get all of this off of me. Then it's on." I smiled and shook my head a little, glad that we could still joke around about everything. The rest of the night was spent with us telling each other what we had missed, and me telling her a lot about Brittany.

I smiled to myself and stretched on the bed a little. I wasn't used to having as much room as I did, because recently I hadn't spent a night by myself. Brittany was always in my bed or I was in hers. I had to admit I didn't like the extra space at all. I checked my phone again, still nothing. I sent her another message telling her how much I missed her and how much I wished she was in bed with me, and after she didn't reply for five minutes, I signed online to my messenger and checked her status: _'Went out for a run' _is what it said. Those five words worried me. I knew that Brittany usually didn't go for runs at night unless she needed to clear her head because she was upset. I hoped she just wanted some fresh air though.

I sent another message to her cell, telling her that I loved her and she needed to get her ass back home because I missed her. But still no reply. I started to have some fun with it, and sent her another message. "Lalalalalalalalalalala" is what it said. What can I say? Not like I had anything better to do. I clicked the new message button again and typed out, "Baaaaabbbbbyyyyyy" and laughed to myself hoping she wouldn't be mad when she got home and had random messages from me. I had a feeling she wouldn't though. So I sent her one more message, telling her that if I fell asleep by the time she got back I was sorry, and that I loved her and missed her, and I finished it with a MUAH! Then I stood up and took my clothes off, and crawled under the covers and closed my eyes. _BZZ BZZ BZZ!_ I grinned and grabbed my phone and saw that I had new messages from Brittany. Apparently she was back from her run. I read them and smiled. It didn't look like I would be going to sleep anytime soon, but once again, I was okay with that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - _Brittany's POV_

It was rough being away from Santana, and when I got to talk to her it was as though she was so close yet still so far away. The next few days were spent the same way, when Santana woke up she would text me, we'd talk for a bit while we both went for our normal morning runs, then she'd go to the hospital for the day and then head home and relax. Most nights Santana went to bed early since she was an early riser but since being home her nights were increasingly getting longer and in return so were mine.

Tonight was no different, when she got home from the hospital a bunch of a people were over at her family's home, which Santana wasn't thrilled about. The text I got about just wanting to sleep in peace and just talk to me reinforced how tired she was. I promised her I'd try and stay awake as long as I could to keep her company but she warned me that she'd be up late. The guys wanted to play poker and Santana was their first recruit. Not being one to turn down a challenge, I laughed when she told me she'd got suckered in. She swears it was just because she wanted to show them not to mess with her but I knew she couldn't resist a chance to win and beat the boys.

Selfishly I was happy because that meant that I would have more time with Santana. It was so hard not having her around the house, it was quieter, and not in a better way, in a lonely way. My nights were dreadful, it didn't matter how much I worked or exercised I was never tired enough to fall asleep without my girl. While we talked on occasion before bed and always texted it still wasn't the same as having her right with me. My heart longed to be next to hers again, not in that Romeo and Juliet way though because they killed themselves and I'd much rather be with Santana on earth.

Rachel was having a party on this particular night, at my apartment of course. Everyone I ever knew showed up but all I wanted to do was make fun of Santana playing poker and lay in bed with a good book. Rachel had even managed to bring a guy I had met on one of my runs. We had gone for coffee and ice cream on another occasion but really there was only one person I wanted to be with, even then.

He's a nice guy and really good looking, wash board abs to die for and all. When he ran without a shirt on it was hard not to look, I was a female after all and it's a part of human nature. However, he had nothing on Santana and that's why I ended things before they had really began but he had still become a good friend and these days those were hard to come by.

It was getting late and everyone was passed out all over the place and I was laying on the couch talking to Santana who desperately wanted out of the poker game she was in. I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was so cute when she got annoyed and annoyed she for sure was. It made me miss her even more but I was glad she was unwinding and having a bit of a good time. I could hear her laughing and making the guys look like fools. I wished I was there to see it, it was really becoming unbearable without her and even our apartment was unbearable at the moment with an unwelcome guest.

Just after I got home from New York I had met a girl through a mutual friend and ever since the three of us had gone for coffee the girl wouldn't leave me alone. I told her that I wasn't in a relationship but I wasn't looking for one either. She seen how committed I was to Santana and it had royally pissed her off, but I didn't care. I wore my heart on my sleeve for the most part and I had been honest with her since the beginning. Nothing or no one was going to get the way of Santana and I.

As I lay there talking to the woman of my dreams, and let me tell you reality at this point far out did any dream I could ever have dreamt, I somehow fell asleep on the couch with my head on Ryder's lap. By the time I woke up the next morning I had a couple weird messages from Santana. The first being; _what the hell is Tina doing at our apartment_. Santana had known the girl from before and really couldn't stand her in the slighest and I couldn't blame her for that. I also knew Santana wasn't mad, just curious. The next message read; _I hope you sleep well, love you baby _, it was her favourite thing to call me. The next is where it got really weird; _So how's Ryder doing?_ I hadn't mentioned Ryder being there, simply because I got caught up with talking to Santana.

Let me take you back to when I had just met Ryder, before Santana and I had really set any boundaries for our relationship, beyond cuddling and constant flirting. There was a party at Ryder's house and he had invited me so of course I brought Rachel who had brought Quinn. I wasn't really into being there but at the same time I was trying to forget about my immense attraction to the brunette I shared a home with.

Most of the night was spent with me sitting out on a swing he had in his yard while the others danced and drank, I really wasn't in the mood. Rachel being the sly one she is, spiked my ginger ale with whiskey and I figured once I had started I might as well keep going. One thing led to another and Ryder and I started to dance, its hard to keep me off a dance floor for too long, intoxicated or not. Then all of a sudden Rachel rushed over to me, pulled me aside and tossed my phone at me. As I scrolled through my messages the worry washed over me.

Santana had fainted when she got out of the shower. I kept telling her she needed to eat more since she had gotten so much sun, and was probably more than a little dehydrated. I was trying to calm Marley down when I walked out of Ryder's house and down the street to try and wave down a taxi. With my awesome luck my phone died and when I rushed home I found Santana lying with a cool cloth on her forehead and being held by Marley. I was thankful for the other girl being there but at the same time I was a little jealous. Even then I couldn't explain it, just something inside of me felt so protective of her. Leaning against the doorframe I smiled weakly at the girl, not wanting to get in the way.

"Hey you." Was her weak greeting, one she added to with one of her signature smiles. I waved and told her that I just wanted to let her know I was home if she needed me but that I thought Marley had everything covered. She nodded, I'm still not sure if she was agreeing that Marley had it covered and she didn't need me or that she understood what I had really meant. As I turned to walk down to my room I heard her soft voice. "How's Ryder? You didn't have to leave 'cause of me did you?"

Looking back at her I shook my head, I could swear I heard a tint of jealousy in her voice but I let it go. "I'm right where I need to be." I answered and gave her another smile. "If I'm needed I'll be right down the hall okay." Both girls nodded and I went to my room and sulked knowing I wasn't needed but mostly grateful that she just had slight case of heat stroke. That girl pushed herself way too hard.

Anyways back to the point, Santana wasn't a huge fan of Ryder. Even though she never admitted it, I think a part of her was worried that I'd fall for him. It's only looking back on it now that I understand that, so for me to have slept on a couch with him, even though nothing happened, wouldn't sit right with Santana. It wasn't that she was mad but more upset and I could understand why. What I found out was that Tina had told her that Ryder and I had hooked up, and that is something I would never do to anyone, sure as hell not Santana. I explained it to her and she said she knew that nothing happened, just that she was frustrated with Tina trying to cause problems. My girl had enough going on and she didn't need this, she proceeded to tell me that Kitty had gotten worse even though she was supposed to have been getting better, and in that moment my mind was set. I was flying out tonight, on the red eye if I had to. I wouldn't get in her way, I just wanted her to know I'd be there for support.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter happens the same time as the last one just from Santana's point of view. Chapter 12 – Santana's POV

Wake up. Talk to Brittany. Get ready. Go to the hospital. Miss Brittany. Spend most of the day there. Go get some lunch. Talk to Brittany. Go back to the hospital. Miss Brittany. Spend a few more hours there. Leave the hospital. Talk to Brittany. Get home. Spend some unnecessary time with the family. Which usually involved arguing with the step dad of course. Talk to Brittany. Go to sleep. Wake up. Talk to Brittany. Get ready….

I think you get the gist. That's pretty much been how my days have been going since I've gotten back home. Fun right? No. Not at all. I've missed Brittany the whole time I've been here. It's just about miserable. I say just about because at least I get to talk to Brittany some. Tonight my schedule actually changed up a little. Which I wasn't very happy about. A few of my old friends came over, and everyone wanted to play poker. Poker was a little Saturday tradition we had back when I lived here. They wanted me to play with them, but I really did not want to. Today had been a rough day. I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany, plus the doctors told me that Kitty was getting worse instead of better. But even though I didn't want to, somehow I was suckered into playing with the guys. Fortunately, Brittany was going to be up late too, since Rachel was throwing a party at our apartment. I knew I would have her to keep me company.

Three hours later, the game had gone from nine people to five. I didn't think it was ever going to end. Plus, Brittany had apparently fallen asleep since I hadn't gotten any messages from her in the last half hour. I folded one of my hands and went in the kitchen to get something to drink, which is when my phone vibrated. I smiled and pulled the phone out of my pocket, thinking it was Brittany. The number was one that I didn't recognize, but I opened the message anyway. _I guess when you're away your girlfriend will play. _I read over it again, completely lost. I wrote back and asked who it was. After my phone vibrated again, and I read the message, I shook my head. _Tina._ Go figure. You see, Tina was a girl that Brittany had just met. To say that Tina wanted Brittany, would be a very big understatement. Even after Brittany had told her that she wasn't interested, Tina still kept trying. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she was at our apartment, so I messaged Brittany asking why. Then I remembered that Brittany was asleep. Great. So I messaged Tina back, asking what the hell she was talking about. I walked back to the poker table and sat down at the table right when my phone vibrated again. According to Tina, Brittany and Ryder had hooked up. Yeah, okay. Like I was going to believe her. She told me that they had been making out. I didn't believe her, but I wondered 1) why she would bother making this up, 2) was Ryder at our apartment, and why. It wasn't a secret that I wasn't Ryders biggest fan. He also liked Brittany. The two of them met right after Brittany and I moved in together, and I have to say I was a little jealous of him. I was afraid Brittany would rather go out with him than be with me. And here I am hours away from Brittany, and apparently he's right there with her. Brittany knew how I felt about Ryder, and I was just a little frustrated. I couldn't help but message Brittany asking how Ryder was doing. It was a defense mechanism that came out of me at the worst times.

I sat my cell phone down and took a large gulp of my beer, thinking that I was going to need another one soon. As of right now, I was in second place in the poker game. But really all I wanted to do was quit and go lay in bed. However, me being the stubborn one I am, stayed in the game. My mind wasn't in it though, instead I was thinking about Brittany. I thought back to the night after Brittany and Ryder met, when Brittany went over to Ryder's house for a party. I asked Marley to come over so I wouldn't be at the apartment by myself. Marley and I were just watching movies when I decided to take a shower. I stepped out of the shower, and as soon as I did everything around me started spinning. I was hot but cold, and it was like I couldn't even control my own body. I managed to wrap the towel half way around myself before everything went black.

The next thing I remember is waking up to Marley cooling me off with a wet washcloth on my face. Apparently I had passed out and fallen on the bathroom floor, and Marley had to break in the locked door to get to me after she heard a crash. She helped me up onto the bed and grabbed me a bottle of water, and then she told me that she had been talking to Brittany. I really didn't want to worry Brittany but apparently she was already on her way home. Marley told me that she talked to her mom, who was a doctor, and apparently I had heat stroke. Marley was told to wake me up every four hours, and ask me what my name was. I thought it was a load of bullshit, because I did not want to be woken up all through the night. But whatever. I heard the door open, and my head shot up. Ouch, bad move. I laid my head back down and tilted my head up right as Brittany walked into my room. I smiled as much as I could and told her hey. She said that she was home and was there if I needed her but it looked like we had things under control. I just nodded because I still felt bad that she had to leave her party because of me. I asked her how Ryder was and told her that she didn't have to leave because of me, but she just smiled and told me that she was where she needed to be. Or something along those lines, that night is all kind of fuzzy to me. She walked back to her room, and I wished that she was the one taking care of me, not Marley. I couldn't exactly tell Marley that though, so I sucked it up and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep, well, until I was woken up four hours later.

I shook my head a little, clearing the memory from my mind. That was a rough night. But at the moment, I was exhausted, and just wanted to go to sleep, so since it was only me and one guy left in the game, I went all in. To my surprise, he called me, and he had nothing, so I won the game. I collected my cash, and went straight to my bedroom and fell down on my bed. I didn't have it in me to put pajamas on, so I pulled my shirt and pants off and crawled under the covers, hoping to fall asleep, but of course that didn't happen. Instead I stayed up for hours, thinking. About what, you ask? You got it. Brittany. Brittany and Ryder and Brittany and Tina, and everything that was going on hours away that I had no control over.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Brittany's POV

I didn't end up getting on the red eye that night, or the next night. I wanted to so badly, but it was clear for the time being Santana wanted to be alone, or as alone as she could get. Everything in me screamed for me to go, but I was scared and nervous and my pride held me back. It was stupid and immature but I loved her and at this point I'd do anything she needed. Even if that meant staying away from her, but really all I needed was to hold her in my arms and not let go. That was the selfish side of me talking, but I was growing up and changing and going through all this in a mature matter was a part of that change.

Our apartment was quiet, and empty feeling, or maybe that was just me. Ryder had asked me to go for ice cream with him but I passed, there was only one person I wanted to share ice cream with and it wasn't him. So there I was the night after I decided I wanted to go and be with Santana, right where I started, on the couch watching the disney channel, eating ice cream.

Santana was at the hospital, if you were wondering why I wasn't talking to her. Visiting hours were over but Kitty had asked that she stay the night with her. Another reason why I didn't end up on the flight, I didn't want to intrude. Having had enough of the ice cream, I put my empty bowl in the sink, tossed on Santana's sweater and headed upstairs to the roof.

It was a clear night, the stars were out in abundance so I lied down on one of the chairs and stared up at the nights sky. A few tears fell from my eyes, which I wasn't proud of but I was just frustrated with the situation I had let myself get into. I was almost hoping Santana would come back and tell me that she still loved Kitty and that they were going to try and make things work. It was easier to hear that then to hear that she just didn't want to be with me. A part of me knew that was the furthest thing from the case, but even Quinn had said it, her best friend wasn't one for a commitment.

**Earlier **

I met up with Quinn and Rachel for breakfast at a small place Santana and I loved, they had the best blue berry muffins I had ever had in my life. With the exception of my home made ones, but I didn't bake to much so I settled. After ordering our food and having the usual small talk that's when it all got down to business.

"Are you two a couple yet?" Rachel asked.

"She isn't even home and you asked me that yesterday, what do you think my answer today is?" She shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Plus how many times do I have to tell you we like each other yes but we are still just friends nothing more."

Up to this point Quinn had been silent. "Look Britt, I know your talking here like you're all level headed but sweetie, you got it bad. I'm only saying this because I don't want you to get hurt because of Santana or getting your hopes up. She isn't one to settle down, it's clear that she likes you and I know the last thing she would ever want to do is hurt you but since she's moved her she hasn't really tried the whole serious relationship thing. On the bright side I see her mind changing all the time, can she handle it, I don't know but only time will tell. Sorry because I know I'm probably confusing you more but well its confusing and now I've confused myself."

"You're saying be careful?"

Quinn nodded. "Exactly."

Rachel shook her head. "Being careful is over rated, if I was careful you and I wouldn't be sitting here." She smacked Quinn's leg and looked at me. "I know her too and I know that look in her eye, it's one I've never seen her give anyone before, not even Kitty. You're both scared shitless of falling in love, well I say get over it, and just tell her you love her Britt. You say it will complicate and change things but I say it will make things a lot easier."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I don't know why I was looking at the sky, like the stars could tell me what to do but I was hoping they could. When I got back from the Hamptons I told myself and Santana I was just going to let things happen but since then it's been really tough. I'm sure everyone goes through it, that feeling of knowing that the other person is into you but being to scared to really admit it to yourself.

My cell phone buzzed in the front pocket of my jeans and I got the most intense feeling. My heart stopped but it felt like time sped up and I know that makes no logical sense, but since when is love logical. I knew it was Santana, I don't know how but I did and I wasn't disappointed.

_I love me some chicken wings. _Without thinking I replied with the first thing that came to mind. _I love me some Santana. _"Shit!" I cursed myself out loud, glad that no one was around to hear it, I sent that far too fast without thinking it through. To my delight and the delight of the butterflies in my stomach which Santana's reply cause_. I love me some Brittany too. _Don't ask me why but it made my heart melt, and suddenly the rough day I had of thinking didn't mean anything. She asked what I was doing and I told her. In response she told me to go inside and get warm. It was funny and cute how protective she was over me. When I asked how Kitty and things at home were she told me she didn't want to talk about it so I didn't press the subject.

A half hour later I was lying in Santana's bed instead of mine, which I asked her about first. It made me feel closer to her and her bed was bigger so that was another plus. We stayed talking for a while and it was the happiest I had been all day. For some reason unbeknownst to me the only time my head really kicked into high gear was when I wasn't talking to Santana. I knew that it wasn't because she didn't want to talk to me just that she couldn't but it all did my head in. This might sound really strange but I texted her and asked her if I could sleep with her tonight. It was a thing we had been doing when one of us had left, it wasn't nearly as good as the real thing but it helped ease the mind. She made a joke about me being in her bed and being in her bed, it took me a minute to get what she really meant. So there we were both on the same wave length, both thinking about being in the others arms and like normal when that happened the rest of the world disappeared.

_I think we should escape to our own island, we can call it Brittana if that's our couple name. Just us, sunshine, a hammock and relaxation, no real world drama or stress._ Once again she had managed to give me the most intense butterflies. I replied and agreed with her, but I knew our little personal paradise wouldn't happen anytime soon. The next few texts I got surprised me but at the same time made me happy to know that Santana felt comfortable enough to tell me everything.

_They said Kitty has to have another surgery, I know she is going to be okay, she has to be but I still hate seeing her go through all of this. It isn't fair and it isn't fair that I can't be with you right now because I really really really just want to hold you. Everything is grey and dull until I get to talk to you, this part in my day never seems to come fast enough. Don't get me wrong I'm glad I can be here for Kitty but you know how things are with my step dad and he's still the same ass. I'm just tired and I want to come home but I don't want to leave her, I just can't tell you enough how lucky I am to have you in my life._

Butterflies at this point didn't explain what was happening in my stomach. There was a happiness that consumed me but at the same time the sadness of the entire situation took over. It was at that moment that I knew what I needed to do and it had nothing to do with myself, whether she wanted me there or not, I was giving Santana a really big surprise. As we laid there talking, and me trying to get her to smile which I hoped I had, I booked a plane ticket with no return flight for the time being. I would stay as long as she needed me, even if it was only for a few hours. Sometime around 3 a.m. I fell asleep with my phone open beside me, the morning ahead of me was going to be a whirlwind and I just hoped that I was doing the right thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Brittany's POV**

There I was standing outside of Santana's family home, I felt my hand start to shake slightly and I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. Ringing the doorbell, I was thankful that's Santana's brother Michael answered the door, I had at least met him briefly.

"Brittany?" He smiled and I think the question in his tone was just a cover in case he was wrong but there was that flash of memory in his eyes.

I nodded and smiled politely back but really my attention scanned the inside of the house to see if Santana was around. The music was loud and coming from the backyard which if I knew Santana, that's where she was. "I'm sorry come on in, the music is so loud I can't think." He moved aside to let me in and took my jacket and hung it up. "Santana is in the backyard, can I get you anything to drink or do you want to go right out there?"

"I'm good thanks though." He smiled again and led me out back. It was a gorgeous backyard, and as I looked around I spotted Santana, beer in hand sitting on the diving board. She looked tired, and stressed, but at the same time incredibly cute with the way the lines creased her face.

Slowly I made my way through the crowd and slipped off my flats before walking out and sitting down beside her. "Care for some company?" I asked with a smile on my face.

She turned slowly and I could swear I saw a slight smile, yep there was a smile. "Brittany! What are you doing here?" She stood up on the diving board and I could tell she was a tad bit drunk. I couldn't tell if she was excited to see me or mortified, even with the smile on her face. "I was moping because I thought you were ignoring me!" Shit! My phone, I hadn't thought about it since I got off the plane because I was so nervous.

"Sorry it's still off. I kind of jumped on a plane." I smiled my most charming smile, or at least I hoped it was.

"So about the company, as long as it's yours, I would love some." She leaned into me slightly and it felt like I was dreaming but I was sure I wasn't.

We sat back down and started watching the lights flicker across the water, no words needed to be said. Words sometimes felt over rated with us, action was necessary, words were secondary. At least that's what I liked to think anyways, but non-the-less Santana seemed to agree and I was praying as I wrapped my arms around her waist letting her use me for support, that me coming here was the right thing to do.

I wasn't sure how long had passed but I felt Santana lean against me a little more and snapping out of my gaze I realized that the music had diminished and there was no one left in the yard. Lightly I kissed her temple and held her a little closer.

"I just keep staring at the light and the way it reflects off the water is cool, I love it. I don't know why but I always have, it lets me go to another place and escape this world for a bit. That probably all sounded crazy but, actually no buts we both know I'm nuts."

I chuckled softly. "No, I know exactly what you mean, then again I'm just as crazy as you are."

"Am I dreaming?" She laughed and turned her head to look at me.

"Nope, not unless we're having the same dream."

"You're really here?" Her eyes lit up and I was certain in that moment I made the right choice.

"I'm right where I need to be if it's okay with you?"

Turning her head she pecked my lips and grinned. "I am more than okay with it."

"Good but for now your freezing so how about I take you inside and we can talk or cuddle and relax until you get some sleep. No offense San but you look like death run over twice, I think sleep is in your cards. She nodded and I helped her stand up, it wasn't often that she let me help her do anything. She was stubborn like that and she loved dealing with it on her own. Very rarely did she ever come to me when she needed help but it was nice to know that once in awhile she would lean on me.

A little while later we were cuddled in her bed, she was now completely sober. Good news was that she was glad I came and that she missed me. More importantly that Kitty was doing much better. I held her in my arms as tightly as I could and listened to her breathing slow and even before I tried to slip away from the bed. She caught me and looked up at me. "Sorry I was going to leave a note, I was just going to head back to the hotel."

"Stay." One word. That's all it took, I was hers and I think she knew it. I relaxed against the bed once more and for the first time since she left I fell asleep peacefully and with ease, and so did Santana.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Brittany's POV

I stayed with Santana for a few more days before my own life called me back. She promised she would be home soon, and I was greatly looking forward too it. I was lying by the pool when I was suddenly pushed into the water, and I wasn't too happy about it either. Ready to blow up at the person who pushed me in, I expected it to be Puck or Quinn, I was shocked to find a brunette smiling down at me. The smile on my face couldn't have been bigger as I looked up at those big brown eyes starring down at me. She laughed even though I didn't find it all that funny, so to get my revenge I grabbed a hold of her leg and pulled Santana down into the water with me. It was my turn to laugh and I did but as soon as she came back above water I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

Smiling she backed me into a corner and rested her hands on my hips and leaned her forehead against mine. "I've missed you." Came her soft reply, the smile still plastered on her face.

"I missed you too." I whispered and wrapped my arms around her neck. Softly she brushed her lips over mine, and I can't explain how much I missed the tingling feeling that was left whenever she kissed me. Briefly I kissed her back before resting my forehead against hers once again. "Welcome home honey." I smiled.

"Good to be home." She pecked my lips again, and I certainly wasn't complaining about it.

"How about we get you upstairs and dry you off?" She nodded and I pushed her back with a smile on my face and climbed out of the pool. I smiled to myself knowing that she was watching me. "Stop drooling." I didn't turn around as I said this but I could picture the look on her face and it made me giggle slightly. I heard her climb out and before I knew it her arms were around my waist as she kissed the back of my neck.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered in my ear, and instantly the butterflies consumed my stomach.

An hour later we were cuddled on the couch watching something on t.v. I wasn't paying attention to it though, my eyes were glued to Santana. She looked better than the last time I had seen her but it was still evident that she was incredibly tired. It was cute when she focused on what she was watching, occassionally she would look down and smile at me. Her fingers ran through my hair, my head rested on her lap, her other arm rested over my waist. Turning my head I placed a soft kiss on her stomach and watched as a smile formed across her face. It was moments like this that I knew I didn't want to be with anyone else and that no one could treat me better than Santana.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two weeks later summer had come to an end, Santana and I had started working again, more than we had been. It made coming home that much better though, knowing that after a hard day of work I could come home to the woman I loved. Whether she knew it or not, and whether I was ready to fully admit it didn't matter. The feeling couldn't be denied and everyday the feeling grew, and slowly but surely it was getting harder to deny how I felt. Especially to Rachel, at least three times a day she asked me if Santana and I were a couple yet and if I'd told her that I love her. Everyday my answer was the same, 'no', but that didn't stop her from asking. She even got Quinn on my case, and if I knew them they were both on Santana's case as well.

I hadn't spent much time at home, between work and school, I'm going for masters and it was taking up a lot of time. I can't tell you how many nights I had spent at the library almost falling asleep. One night I felt a slight rub on my back and a cup of hot chocolate being set down beside me, instantly I thought it was Santana who had come to visit. However when I looked up I was very wrong, and I wasn't pleasantly surprised either. "Hi Tina." I faked a smile. "Thanks for the hot chocolate."

"No problem hun. Seen you working over here and I thought you might need a pick me up."

"Yeah I was about ready to fall asleep." I took a sip of the hot chocolate, I wasn't about to let it go to waste.

We sat and talked for a while and she asked me a few questions about Santana and I. To which I answered the truth, sadly there was no me and Santana at least not as a couple.

When I got home two days later I arrived just in time to watch Tina leave my apartment, she hadn't seen me which was a good thing. I could only take that girl in small doses. Opening the door to my apartment I called out for Santana, she was supposed to have the day off.

"Honey, I'm home." It was an inside joke between us. "I brought you a blueberry muffin."

"Living room." She didn't sound as happy as she normally did.

Sitting down next to her I saw her eyes fill up with tears. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Blueberry muffin?" Handing her the muffin I kissed her cheek but I knew something was seriously bothering her.

"Santana?"

"Did you kiss Tina?"

My eyes widened in shock. "No, of course not."

"Really? Because that's not what she said. I mean its fine if you did, you don't have to lie to me about it."

I stood up, half in anger and half in disbelief. "I would never kiss her, you are the only person that I want to kiss. I can't believe you would think I would kiss her."

"She said you did, and she explained it in full detail."

Heading for the door I grabbed the coat I had just taken off. It was getting late and slightly cold, opening the door I made a smart-ass comment. "Watch me slam the door and leave in full detail!"

I didn't want her to follow me, I didn't want to be near her. How could she ask me that, how could she not know that I was in love with her. It hurt so bad, but as I sat down on the beach and watched the waves crash against the shore I realized that as hurt as I was, Santana must be feeling it ten times worse. I was about to get up when I felt some one sit down next to me, she didn't say anything but I knew it was her. I always knew when she was around, she didn't say anything though. We just sat in silence both collecting our thoughts and emotions.

"I don't like when you leave." She admitted softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't like leaving like that and I'm sorry I did. I let it get the better of me I can't imagine how your feeling right now. Baby I would never kiss anyone but you, and I know we aren't together but I still respect you too much for that. I told you that when she made that stuff up about me and Ryder." I looked over at you for the first.

She nodded. "I know, I really do know that and I feel the same way about you. Can we just forget all of this please?"

Nodding I smiled at her. "I'm sorry I got upset I'm glad that you asked me, its just I don't want you to ever think I would kiss anyone but you. I've just felt so selfish lately, like me going to visit you when you were dealing with stuff back home. I haven't thought about what you wanted and I've only been thinking about myself and I'm sorry."

"B, stop!" Her tone was serious. "You're probably the most unselfish person I've met, you care more about others than you do yourself, you'd do anything to help someone, you're just amazing."

"I should know better, I feel like I'm going to hurt you, not that I ever would do it intentionally I just have a bad wrap for that and I don't want that to happen with you."

"Ok well in that case were both being selfish. Look, we're not gonna get hurt. Its not bad for us to want to talk to each other and be around one another and for us to want to spend time together."

"I won't argue since I know we're both stubborn."

She gasped and smiled. "Brittany Pierce, not arguing?"

"If you want me too I can." I smiled as she silenced my by softly brushing her lips over mine. Before gently straddling my lap and lying me down on the sand. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms lightly around her neck. Everything that had happened in the past half hour since I got home was the furthest thing my mind. I pulled her a little closer to me, deepening the kiss as she ran her hands up and down my sides.

Lightly she bit my lip and the butterflies consumed not only my stomach but my entire body. I wrapped my legs around her waist and ran my tongue over her bottom lip, butterscotch lip gloss, my favourite. Opening her mouth a little she ran her tongue over mine and cupped my cheek in her hand ever so softly. Santana massaged her tongue over mine and scratched her fingers softly up and down my side.

Running my fingers gently over the back of her neck I barely mumbled 'I love you', in that completely platonic way of course. Ha, yeah right who I am kidding at this point, well Santana obviously. Pulling back she smiled at me, those brown eyes shinning even in the darkness. "I love you too baby." She had no way of knowing how those words had such an effect on me, and I promised that maybe one day I'd tell her. Leaning back in she lightly kissed my lips. I barely kissed her back, I knew how it drove her crazy when I did that, so I couldn't resist.

She moved her kisses down my neck and I felt her teeth scrape over my pulse point. One thing Santana knew was exactly how to drive me crazy. Nibbling on it for a minute I ran my fingers up and down her back and she kissed across my jaw to the other side of my neck and down to my collarbone.

I tried to suppress the moan that was longing to come out but I did so to no avail. I moaned softly and I wasn't sure how she would take it, as much as we'd made out in the past few months it was never like this. Leaning back up she pecked my lips softly and I kissed her back and let my lips linger on hers. "I love the beach." I whispered as she continued to rub my side.

"We should definitely come to the beach more often."

We stayed tangled together on the beach for a little while before I gave Santana a piggyback ride back to our apartment. I carried her right upstairs to her room where she jumped off and climbed into her bed. Laying back she smiled at me with that devilish grin of hers. "Come join me baby." It wasn't a question but a statement and there was no way I couldn't comply.

The next morning we lied in bed barely awake, sometimes we liked to do this, just decompress and be together. We didn't need words but sometimes our best conversations were had in the early morning hours.

"I feel like I can make it through anything as long as you're here." Santana lightly ran her fingers up and down my back, my face buried in the crook of her neck.

"You can make it through anything but it's not because of me but on those off days when you can't I'll be here to pick up the slack." Leaning up I kissed her cheek and laid my head back down.

"No really trust me its you. You make everything so much easier. Just by talking to me you make me so happy and its impossible to be mad or upset when I'm talking to you. I just really love you." She kissed my forehead.

Cuddling into her more I thought for a minute, I wasn't really sure what to say. "I'm glad because I don't like when you're upset but that's what friends are for."

She laughed. "Sweetie I hate to tell you this but I think we crossed the friends line last night." Looking down at me she winked.

"Yeah maybe, but that lines been blurry for awhile." I kissed her  
shoulder and then the side of her neck.

Squeezing me a little she spoke softly. "I say screw that line."

"I think I'm going to have to agree with you again."

She looked down at me with a puzzled look on her face. "I am so not used to you agreeing with me this much but I happen to like it." She smiled. "By the way, good morning baby."

Every time she called me baby it gave me the most intense butterflies and I loved it every time she did.

"Don't get used to it, I'm not fully awake yet."

"I'm savoring it while I can. Confession. I've wanted to kiss you like that for so long."

I looked up and pecked her on the lips. One day I just might get the courage to tell her how I really felt, but I didn't want to mess up what we had going because it was such a good thing.

A few days later I was lying in bed almost asleep. Santana had to work at the bar tonight and wasn't meant to be home for a while. I texted her as much as I could but it was getting increasingly harder to open my eyes. Music played softly in my ears from the headphones of my ipod, so I didn't hear the door open and then close downstairs. I did hear the slight knock at my bedroom door and then it open slowly. Turning around I saw her figure in the shadows, lean up against the doorframe.

"Hi baby." I couldn't see it but I know she smiled. I moved over in bed as she walked towards me and laid down. Wrapping my arms around her I held her close to me, I missed her when she wasn't home, especially at night.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams babe." I was practically asleep, and I knew now that she was here it wouldn't take much longer before I was.

"There's something I need to be honest about." She whispered and looked over at me.

**TBC… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Santana's POV**

"Goodnight, sweet dreams babe," Brittany mumbled and cuddled into me. She looked so adorable right then. It almost made me want to forget about my confession in fear that she would freak out and leave or something. But this was something that was going to kill me slowly if I didn't tell her.

I blinked a few times and breathed in deeply. "There's something I need to be honest about," I barely let out and glanced at her. She looked up at me with a curious expression as I closed my eyes, the fear starting to take over. She gently tilted my chin towards her. "What is it sweetie?" And that was all it took for my walls that had just risen up to come crashing down.

"I-" I stuttered a bit, "You always ask me what I'm thinking. And as of right now, I'm thinking that..." I stopped; I really needed to just spit it out. I looked at Brittany and she gave me a comforting smile as if to say go ahead. I couldn't help but to think that I was insane. But the look that Brittany was giving me encouraged me to continue. "I'm tired of lying to myself. I really am." I looked down for a moment, and then slowly looked into her gorgeous eyes. "I'm completely in love with you. That's what I'm thinking." I looked back down thinking that I was an idiot. We just made out for the first time not too long ago, it's way too early for this kind of confession. She must think that I'm a psycho. Am I going to need to find a new place to live? I should probably leave the bed, she's probably uncomfortable. Good job Santana. You scared away a girl that meant the world to you. Everything was going well until you decided to fuck it up. Now she will never speak to you again. I glanced down at her and she had yet to look up. "Anybody home?" I whispered. I needed her to say something, anything. I was dying here. She slowly looked up towards me.

"I..I love you too," she whispered, almost as if it were a question. I raised my eyebrows a bit at her. Was she just saying it because she didn't want me to feel bad? "I mean," she continued, this time with a smile on her face, "I love you. I love you!" her smile grew bigger.

"Really?" I asked her. She couldn't be serious. To say that butterflies were invading my body right now was a severe understatement.

"Really really. You just caught me completely off guard. I, I never expected you to say that. I mean, I'm glad you did, because honestly I was afraid to because I had no clue what your reaction would be and I didn't think that you would feel the same because maybe all of this could have just been flirting you know," she took a deep breath then looked up towards me again, "and now I'm just going to shut up because I'm rambling and that is just," she breathed in again, "not...cool." She blinked a few times and gave me a small smile. I leaned down just a little and softly covered her lips with mine and whispered, "I love you baby," I pecked her lips and pulled away smiling. She smiled one of the biggest smiles I had seen, "I love you too!"

She crawled on top of me and brushed her lips over mine just barely, knowing that it killed me when she did that, but that I loved it at the same time. I took her bottom lip between mine and softly sucked on it, which earned a smile from the beauty on top of me. When I scraped my teeth over her lip barely, I whispered out an 'I love you' and she quickly replied with her own 'I love you', well, as good as she could get it out. It was like once we started saying it we just couldn't stop. I ran my hands under the back of her shirt, letting the tips of my fingers gently run over her skin. I felt her run her tongue across my top lip, and I was quick to allow her access. Our tongues lightly massaged each others as her hand made its way up my side. At one point, one of us let out a very quiet moan, but I couldn't tell you which of us was the guilty one. When she ran the tip of her tongue just over the roof of my mouth, I couldn't help but to pull away and let out a laugh. "You know that tickles!" I grinned at her.

"Duh. Why else would I do it?" I shook my head at her with a smile still on my face. She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. "Love you," she whispered again. "I love you baby," I replied. She then laid her head on my chest and kissed right over my heart. I wrapped my arms tighter around the slightly older girl and kissed the top of her head. How did I end up being so lucky and getting a girl like this? I wasn't going to complain. I noticed her eyelids begin to droop, and I knew both of us had had a long day and that it was time for sleep to take us away. "Sweet dreams baby," I whispered.

"Mmm night honey. I love you," she replied, and I could tell that she was smiling. But hey, who was I to talk. My face was beginning to hurt because I was smiling so damn much.

"I love you," I quietly let out still smiling. I knew that in the morning, I would wake up with a smile still present on my face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I wiped my eyes and glanced around the room, and realized that there was no Brittany. Of course, the thoughts that rushed through my mind were all negative. What if she regretted what she said last night? Soon after these thoughts entered my mind, I caught the scent of pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen. I smiled and put each of my feet on the floor and stood up, stretching as I did so. I grabbed the robe from the back of the bathroom door and slipped it on and walked down the hallway, still swaying a bit from the drowsiness. I turned the corner leading into the kitchen and leaned up against the doorway. Standing there in front of the stove flipping over a blueberry pancake, was Brittany with only a long t-shirt and some pink boxers on. She looked adorable. Her hair was still a little messed, and her shirt had ridden up slightly in the back. Walking up quietly behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, and after a little jump, she quickly relaxed into my embrace. I gently kissed her neck, "Good morning beautiful," I told the taller girl. She turned her head and kissed my cheek. "Morning gorgeous," she smiled that crooked smile of hers that instantly made my heart melt. I kissed her temple, "I love you," I whispered in her ear while scratching my fingers softly over her stomach. Her face broke out into a large grin, "And I love you!" she pecked my lips, "blueberry pancakes and bacon baby?" she asked, motioning to the plate of bacon already on the table and the plate of pancakes beside her that she had just taken off. I eagerly nodded my head, that was another great thing about living with Brittany. She cooked for us constantly. I cooked too, but a lot of times I wouldn't realize I was even hungry until I smelt her cooking. "You know I'm not going to turn down good food," I smiled and made us each a plate and set them down on the table and made us each a glass of apple juice and pulled her chair out for her. "After you m'lady," I told her with a grin. She sat down at the table and I soon joined her.

Later on that day, I promised Quinn that I would meet up with her for lunch. Brittany and Rachel were heading out to do some errands, and after saying our 'I love you's' we left the apartment at the same time. I walked into the diner to see Quinn sitting at our table already with a menu in her hand.

"Morning J-Lo . Who put extra sugar in your cereal?" Quinn asked with a smirk. "Ohhh, let me guess, Brittany?" she asked, as if it were really a question.

I shook my head with a grin and sat down at the table and told the waitress I wanted a cherry coke. I turned my head back towards Quinn who had her eyebrows lifted towards me. "What?" I asked, appearing clueless.

"You two did it didn't you!" Quinn somewhat yelled out.

"SHH!" I demanded, putting my hand over her mouth and I looked around the room hoping we didn't draw too much attention. Luckily, everyone else was absorbed in their own conversations to notice my friend's outburst. I shook my head again and slowly removed my hand from her mouth. "No Quinn, we did not do it."

Quinn looked somewhat disappointed. "Oh," she mumbled, "well what happened?"

I scratched the back of my neck a little, just to aggravate Quinn who I knew was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting to hear what happened. "Well, we told each other we loved one another." I told her with a huge smile on my face I'm sure.

"You what!" she laughed. "You two are insane! Please tell me that you guys are at least going out now?"

I tilted my head to the side a little. She was so about to yell at me. "Um, no."

Quinn gave me a blank stare. I was counting it down in my head, 5, 4, 3, 2, ...

"You are an idoit!" Quinn shook her head. "You guys are the most dysfunctional non-couple I have ever met."

I simply laughed and nodded my head, "Yeah, yeah."

"So, why aren't you guys together? Really," she asked still confused.

"I mean, we're happy how we are. I don't know," I told her honestly. "Who knows really."

"Obviously neither of you two," Quinn grinned.

"Can we order already?" I asked with a roll of my eyes and a grin.

Quinn continued to shake her head as she ordered her food. "What happens if Ryder or Tina really make a play for her? You technically have no claim so you can't even be mad about it."

"I love her, so yes I can and she loves me so that won't happen. We're happy how we are, there is no point in ruining a good thing. It's like couples that don't get married because they don't need a piece of paper to prove their love. Brittany and I don't need a label to prove we love each other."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh and my ass is not nearly as big and J-Lo's thank you very much!" Quinn and I both laughed.

"If you don't stop with all the pancakes it will be." I reached across the table and smacked my best friends arm, the same smile still plastered on my face from the night before.

TBC… 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 -Brittany's POV**

I couldn't help but smile as I read the text message I had just gotten from Santana. Rachel and I were lying on the beach taking in as much sun as we could and enjoying the beautiful day when I felt my phone vibrate. _I love you _was all it said, everytime she said that to me, no matter how I smiled and got crazy butterflies.

"Are you two dating yet?" The frustration was evident in my best friends voice. I shook my head no and then laughed when she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, what is wrong with you, do you not realize you are perfect together?"

"No we realize that and that is why we don't want to change how we are."

Rachel shook her head at me again. "What you two are is stupid, I see how you look at her and how she looks at you. Then there is the bickering, you two bicker like you're an old married couple who have nothing better to do but bicker over which of you likes to argue more."

I frowned and laid back and closed my eyes. Rachel had no idea how right she really was, but I wasn't about to tell her that. More and more lately I'd been thinking about what it would be like if Santana and I were an official couple. It dawned on me that it wouldn't be any different than it was now, except I could kiss her more and be more vocal about how I was feeling. What we have is great and amazing and I really didn't want to ruin that. Sometimes when I'm with her though, and she doesn't even know this but it's as though I don't want to cross a line, I don't want to scare or push her away. I turned my ipod back on and drifted back into my daydream, about Santana of course. Everyone knew that there was no one or nothing else I could think about unless it concerned her. As I lost myself in thought, I was no longer aware of the time and I could have been laying out for a minute or 20. I heard some laughing from next to me, but Rachel had a tendency to laugh whenever someone she found to be entertaining walked by.

What I hadn't realized was that I was the one being laughed at. That is until I felt the cool water drip onto my stomach; my eyes shot open and I pulled the ear buds out. "Santana!" I screamed as she stood up and laughed as I jumped to my feet. She took off running into the water as I wiped the cold water off my stomach. There was no way I was going to let her get away with that, oh no she was going to pay. She must have thought the water was going to stop me but I was completely focused on paying her back, somehow. Then it struck me, that wasn't the way to get her back, so I stopped when my feet hit the water. I turned around and walked back towards Rachel and picked up my stuff. Soon enough Santana walked out of the water and Quinn went to give Rachel a big wet hug but true to form Rachel didn't let that happen.

She stuck her hand out. "If you so much as drip on me, you are going to be sleeping alone, and the winter is coming, it gets cold." Santana and I looked at each other and laughed, I loved when she laughed. What can I say I've turned into an absolute sap, but I was okay with that, most times, still that didn't mean Santana was going to get away with ruining my tanning time.

As we walked back to our apartment, we all decided that we'd grill out and just have a relaxing dinner, just the four of us. Although it rarely turned out to be the four us, I was sure everyone else would stop by sooner or later.

We didn't bother changing, I just threw on one of Santana's hoodies since she stole my favourite gray zipper sweater. As Rachel and I walked back down to the pool where the barbeque was I smiled when I see Santana standing in front of the food flipping it, she's an amazing cook, especially on the grill.

A half hour later we were all seated at the table outside, watching the sun begin to set. I was glad to see my best friend as happy as she was, her and Quinn made the perfect couple, well aside from Santana and I of course. Then again we were still a couple without really being a couple. We were all having such a good time I almost forgot my payback, as I'm sure Santana had.

As she got up to turn the pool lights on I asked her if I could borrow the sweater she was wearing because my legs were cold, they really were but that was besides the point, naturally she obliged and got. Once I was sure her back was turned I took both sweaters off and jumped up and tackled her into the water. Quinn rushed over and took a picture and when I came back above the water I started killing myself laughing as I climbed out. Santana splashed some water at me and I turned my head and kept laughing.

Later on, after Quinn and Rachel had left Santana and I decided to curl up on the hammock and just relax. We were both exhausted from a long day in the sun and we hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time together lately. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around me and I laid my head down on her chest. Lightly she scratched her fingers up and down my back and lightly over my shoulder blade.

"How many times have you truly been in love?" We had conversations like this sometimes, and it was always just about getting to know one another not about trying to figure out how she really felt about me.

She thought for a minute and kissed the top of my head. "Before you, once."

There were those butterflies, turning my head I kissed right above her heart. She already knew my answer, I'd told her before. "There is honestly no other person I would rather be with. I haven't been treated the way you treat me in a long time and I am so thankful for your friendship and love everyday." I looked up into those beautiful eyes and I saw them tear up a little.

"I love you Brittany, with everything I am. I love how you make my day so much better just by talking to me. You light up my day, if I don't talk to you I actually feel mopey. I don't want to be with anyone else. You're all I want and all I need."

It was my turn to tear up a little bit, and with those words and how they touched my heart, I knew that I wanted Santana all to myself with the labels and the whole nine yards. Now all I had to do was work up the nerve to ask her out, and make sure that I wouldn't get turned down. As much as we loved each other I was still very uncertain if Santana wanted to be in a relationship, even if it was with me. We had had so many conversations about not wanting relationships and just having fun that the line was so blurred I had no idea where we really stood. We both knew what everyone else was thinking, they were more than vocal about it but we always laughed it off and continued our non-relationship ways. I guess a part of me was still scared that Santana would find someone and change her mind about her and I. It's easy to say that you trust someone but to actually do it is another story, especially when there were no labels. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't trust her, I was just scared. Scared that everything her and I had was too perfect, it was too like the movies and we all know that movie romance is completely different from the ones in real life, though I wish that wasn't the case. Then again, maybe I'm wrong and maybe it does happen that way sometimes.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19 – Brittany's POV

I woke up with a kink in my neck, the couch was uncomfortable when you slept on it the wrong way. Santana had been gone all of one day, visiting her parents up north and the day had so far been miserable. I couldn't sleep last night, which is why I ended up falling asleep on the couch in the middle of the day. It was getting a bit chilly so I decided to put on a sweater but to my surprise I couldn't find it in my room, walking into Santana's room I saw it laying on her bed. "Theif," I mumbled to myself as I picked it up, and that's when I saw it; a picture of the two of us on her birthday dancing. I picked up the picture and studied it closely, if you hadn't known better anyone would have thought that we were together.

It was then that it hit me. I was going to make a huge collage and use some lyrics to ask her out, two of her favourite things, music and pictures. I'd have to have it ready by the time she got home, otherwise it was going to be a lot harder to pull off. Grabbing my sweater I headed back to my bedroom to start painting the background of my collage. For whatever reason I suddenly felt incredibly motivated to get this done, I think it just had to do with wanting to be able to call Santana my girlfriend.

About a half hour into my painting session, I had settled for painting the beach at sunrise, Santana's favourite, when there was a knock at the door. I was going to ignore it but my cell phone started to buzz, Rachel.

"Hello," I answered the annoyance in my tone evident. "Just come in you know where the hide a key is."

A minute later Rachel had laid herself down on my bed. "What are you painting?"

"Something for Santana, she told me she's always wanted a painting of the ocean so this will be it." I tilted my head to the side to look at it from a different angle and so far it looked nothing like I wanted it too, but that would change.

Rachel sat on my bed and picked up a magazine and started to flip through it as I continued to paint. She knew better than to get in my way while I had a creative flow going. I hadn't heard her put the magazine down or stand up, I was so lost in my zone. "You're asking Santana out! That's what this is all about! I can't believe I just figured it out."

Busted! I only hoped that my best friend would keep her trap shut, I knew she wouldn't tell Santana but if she told Quinn then I was done for. "You can not tell Quinn Rachel."

"Swear on my voice." She sat back down, and then jumped back up and hugged me. "She better say yes, or I am so going rage black out on her ass!"

I couldn't suppress the laugh. "Easy Rachel, I'm sure she will, hopefully, maybe?" My face dropped and I was back to being unsure of myself and my decision.

"Of course she will, if she has two eyes and a heart." Rachel always had a way of making me laugh and I was thankful for that, especially right now. "Brit, relax or you're going to need work done well before your time." What can I say, you can take the girl out of L.A but you can't take L.A out of the girl, cliche I know, but oh so true.

"It's time for a break, lets go up to the roof and get some fresh air." Standing up I grabbed my sweater as Rachel followed me upstairs.

We looked out at the water and I just couldn't help but miss Santana that little bit more. "That reminds me, you and Santana are coming to the bon fire right? If not I might break Finn's neck, I love him but he's a little too, hmm, what's the word I'm looking for..."

"Smart?" Rachel smacked my arm.

"No, excessive."

I rolled my eyes. "I will be there for sure, I'm not sure exactly what time Santana's flight comes in but I will remind her."

**Bonfire**

Santana still wasn't home yet, when I talked to her she was at the airport but her flight was delayed, something to do with the weather but her phone was cutting out so I couldn't hear her clearly. I packed up a bag with a couple blankets in it, threw on a sweater and headed down to the beach with Rachel and Quinn.

To be honest, I really was not in the mood for people, all I wanted was to curl up with a good book and mope until Santana got back. There were two reasons why I wasn't doing just that, 1) I figured I couldn't live my life that way and 2) Rachel, that girl would beat me until I was the pulp in orange juice.

I found an open spot next to Rachel and Quinn and laid my blanket down. Some of our friends had brought their guitars and I really wanted to turn all this into a Juicy Fruit commercial and smash those damn guitars and then throw the broken pieces into the fire. I thought against that as I pulled my other blanket over me and got lost in the flame. It was hard to explain, I've honestly never felt this way before but there was something about Santana that had me constantly drawn to her. There was a keg sitting not to far from me but I really wasn't in the mood to get up to get a drink, or even to drink really. Once again I was lost in thoughts of my gorgeous roommate, I'd have to remember to thank Rachel and Quinn again for that one.

I'm not sure how much time had past but without me realizing it someone was walking up behind me. I felt legs rest down on either side of my own and warm arms wrap around me and hands in the front pocket of my hoodie. There was no need for me to turn around I knew who it was, the smell of her perfume alone was enough to tip me off,instantly I relaxed against her chest.

She kissed my cheek and the smile on my face grew. "You didn't think I would miss this with you did you?" She smiled and held me a little a closer. "Puck, stop playing crappy music, and play something decent or put a cd on." The way she read my mind sometimes was incredible and had me wondering if she was psychic, crazy I know but it's L.A. anything is possible.

Rubbing her hands up and down my stomach from my pocket she whispered, "you look all cute in my hoodie". I smiled and turned my head and kissed her cheek. Moving her hands out of the pockets and under the sweater she lightly scratched her fingers up my stomach and over my ribs just barely, she knew I loved when she did that. "I love you," she whispered in my ear and the butterflies erupted.

"I love you too baby. You and those butterflies, I'll have to train them to resist you." I smiled and kissed a spot on her neck.

"You can't those butterflies are my students and they only listen to me, so you're screwed."

Looking up I stuck my tongue out at her and she pointed at me. "Eh? What did I tell you about that? One of these days I'm going to come through on my threat and put that back where it belongs."

"Yeah right." I laughed at her knowing that it had been months of her making that threat and it never being followed through. "I'd make some threats towards you but I'm behaving." Grinning, I turned my attention back to the fire.

"No, no, no, that's not fun and tonight is about fun. See what's really fun is flirting and then not behaving." She leaned over and kissed my shoulder and I felt her hold me just a little closer. It was as if we could never get close enough, physically and emotionally. For right now, this was perfect and it was exactly where I wanted to be.

"Well you see Miss. Lopez, I'm not really one for pda but," I looked around and realized no one was paying attention to us and they wouldn't be anytime soon. I turned my body and laid her down gently. Softly, I kissed her neck and barely ran the tips of my fingers over her stomach. Moving my kisses down I sucked on her collarbone for just a second, if she wanted to play dirty, I could sure as hell play with the best of them. Before she knew it I moved my kisses back up and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before pecking her on the lips and leaning back.

She laid her head back and mumbled something that sounded like wow and smiled at me before closing her eyes for a second. Leaning back up she kissed me slowly, like I was delicate and going to break at her kiss as she ran her hands up the back of my shirt.

Smiling I pulled back on her bottom lip just a little and then leaned my forehead against hers. "You are incredible sexy Miss. Pierce, have I ever told you that?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Once or twice, but I'm getting cold, what do you say we go home?"

"Home sounds perfect." We stood up and picked up our stuff and waved by to everyone before walking the five minutes back to our apartment. Once the door was open and we were inside Santana closed the door and dropped the bag she had been holding. She picked me up as I wrapped my legs around her waist and carried me into her bedroom, which we basically shared, laying me down on the bed she kissed my forehead and took off her sweater and threw it aside. Then being the tease she is she walked into the bathroom and appeared a second later at the doorway with a toothbrush in her mouth. "You know, I like when you leave your toothbrush in my bathroom." It was hard to make out through the sound of her brushing her teeth but I'm pretty sure that's what she said. Standing up I moved past her, and made my way over to the sink and started to brush my teeth. "Oh yeah and why is that?"

She shrugged and rinsed her mouth out and wrapped her arms around my waist. Looking at me in the mirror she simply whispered, "it just feels good". It did feel good, it felt like I wasn't just her roommate but someone she really cared about and loved, like we were a real couple and not just whatever we were. I'd have to remember to leave my toothbrush in here more often but for now it was time to head to bed. As I rinsed my mouth out Santana had shed some of her clothes and climbed into bed, following her I did the same and climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around her. I asked her how everything was back home and she told me how the past few days had been for her but before long we both found ourselves falling asleep. Leaning up I pecked her on the lips softly and laid my head back down on her chest. This was definitely how things were meant to be for us, I could feel it.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Just a filler chapter, I'm in the mood for some fluff so here ya go

**Chapter 20 – Santana's POV**

The next night, I had to work at the bar for a little bit, so I didn't get home until about 9 o'clock. When I walked in the door, I called out to Brittany to tell her that I was home, but there was no reply. I glanced in the kitchen and the living room, and when I didn't see her there, I started to make my way back towards her bedroom. The sound of music coming from her bedroom told me that she was most likely in there. I peeked my head in the door, and sure enough, there she was on her bed reading. She glanced up when she heard me walk all the way into her room. "Hey baby," she smiled at me.

I grinned at her and crawled onto the bed beside her, "Well, hello gorgeous!" I softly pecked her on the lips, she responded to this by wrapping her arms around me and pulling me beside her.

"How was work?" she asked me as she kissed the top of my head.

"Eh," I mumbled, "work was work. Whatcha doin?" I asked her as she took the book that was in her lap and marked her page, then set the book on the bedside table.

I cuddled into her and kissed her cheek. "Just reading and thinking," she smiled at me. I tapped her forehead, "What's going on up there?" I asked.

Brittany kissed my nose, "I just wanted you to know that you make everyday worth getting up for," she smiled, somewhat bashfully. "You're like the chocolate sauce to my ice cream," she smiled really big and I couldn't help but to kiss her softly.

"I'm not nearly as good as chocolate," I mumbled with a grin. Brittany then tilted her head down a little and placed little kisses on my neck, barely letting the tip of her tongue stick out and touch my skin. I couldn't help but to sigh. She had no clue how good that felt.

"Much better than chocolate," she mumbled and pulled back and smiled at me.

I couldn't help but to pout, "Why'd you stop?" I asked her.

"Because I'm not done with what I have to say," she grinned and kissed my nose. "I just honestly was worried that telling each other that we love one another would change us, and at least from my end, I think that it's been so much better. It's weird because it feels like we've been talking forever and it hasn't even been that long," she finished with a peck on my lips.

I rested my chin on her chest and looked up at her. "I know exactly what you mean baby. And yeah, it feels like a long time, but then again, it seems like just yesterday that I met you. I don't get it. But, I do get one thing," I mumbled and softly kissed her, "I love you."

Brittany smiled her best crooked smile and slowly kissed me back, mumbling an I love you at some point. I swear I could lay like that with Brittany for the rest of my life and I'd be good. When the two of us kissed, there was no rush. It was like we had all the time in the world to spend together, and we planned on doing just that. Brittany grinned as I pulled her bottom lip back with my teeth, then placed a light kiss on her bottom lip, then her top, then both of them. I cuddled back up to Brittany and she grabbed her book off of the table and resumed reading it.

Seeing her with a look of concentration on her face just made me want to be with her even more. She truly was beautiful, in every sense of the word. She wrapped her other arm around me, and just barely ran her fingertips up and down my back underneath my shirt. I could tell that it wasn't something that she was even realizing she was doing, which was another thing that I loved about Brittany. Constantly, she was doing things for people without even thinking twice about it. She wasn't afraid to put everyone before herself. Whether it was making me a blueberry muffin to take to work in the morning, or just scratching my back like she was now, she always took care of me. It wasn't that she tried, it just came naturally to her. Finally I had enough, and I leaned over and laid my head on top of her book, staring up at her.

Brittany grinned as she looked down at me, "Baby I need to read," she told me, referring to the textbook under my head. I knew that in all honestly she didn't want to be reading, so I simply shrugged. "Read my lips," I told her and mouthed 'I love you'.

"Much better reading," she once again smiled at me and leaned down to peck my lips. As she pulled back, I mouthed 'You're beautiful' to her.

"That's an interesting read because from what I'm reading you're the beautiful one," she told me with that cute little smirk of hers. I shook my head a little, then mouthed 'Brittany's beautiful'. Brittany couldn't hold back the smile now, and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You're amazing," she whispered.

"Baby, that'd be you," I told her, but when I was met with a stern look, I quickly shut my mouth. I was just waiting for her to tell me to not argue. Instead, she ran her hand through my hair, and smiled at me with what seemed like a content look. If I knew anything, it was that I wanted to be with this girl. Really, officially, be with her, be able to call her my girlfriend, no longer worry about 'friendship' lines that I might be crossing. I wanted her for myself, and I was bound and determined to make that happen. The only question was, would I be able to gather the courage to ask? I honestly didn't have the answer to that. After Kitty I've been far to scared to let anyone get that close to me again but Brittany was special.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 21 – Brittany's POV**

**One Week Later **

"To Colorado or bust!" Rachel squealed as we entered the airport.

We had all taken a week off and a big group of us were headed up to Colorado, Marley had a big cabin up there and had invited us all. I never passed down the chance to get some snow, it was really one of the only things I missed about New York. I loved the way the snow flakes fell gracefully creating a white sheet, Central Park looks amazing when that happens and its left untouched. It was beautiful to see a shimmery white blanket but for coming back home to California I got my own beautiful blanket; Santana Lopez. You all already knew that but I just like being able to say it.

The flight was decent, I wasn't paying attention to the movie, in fact I couldn't tell you what it was but I can tell you that Santana's shoulder is very comfortable. When I woke up people were already exiting the plane, Santana had put my seat belt back on me so I could sleep a little longer. Getting up she smiled at me and I received laughs from Rachel and Quinn who I flipped off as I walked by them.

After an hour drive up the mountain we finally reached our destination, the cabin was amazing and really big, I originally had concerns about how everyone was going to fit but not anymore. We all got settled and ordered a few pizzas and before long beer bottles were being opened, Champagne poured along with other various types of alcohol. Santana walked over to where I was sitting outside next to a heater and handed me a drink, whiskey and ginger ale, my favourite, as she sipped what I assumed was a SoCo lime, her favourite. Sitting down next to me she rested her hand on my leg and leaned her head against my shoulder, and barely I felt her kiss my neck. "You are so beautiful," she whispered in my ear and barely nibbled on my ear lobe. "What do you say we get in the hot tub?" She whispered in my ear again and I knew she was feeling the drink, which meant it certainly wasn't her first.

"I would love to except someone's already got me all hot." Smiling I winked at her and stood up and headed into the house. I wasn't in the mood to sip on my drink so within a couple minutes it was done. I went into the bedroom I was sharing with Santana and changed into one of my bikini's. By the time I came back outside Santana was clad in her bikini in the hot tub along with Marley, Marley's boyfriend, Rachel and Quinn. I sat down in between Santana and Quinn and as soon as I got settled Tina wanted in. How that girl managed to convince anyone to let her get on the plane with us I will never know. It was Marley who invited her and since it was her cabin, there was nothing any of us could do but suck it up.

"Sorry there's no room in here for you skank." Rachel spit out, she was never one to hold her tongue. I looked over and saw Quinn and Santana try to stifle a laugh, and even Marley's boyfriend Brody tried not to laugh. What happened next is what shocked me the most.

"Plenty of room," Santana smiled as Tina stepped in and went to sit on my lap but Santana was faster and pulled me onto her and wrapped her arms around me. The envy and jealousy I saw coming from Tina, I could have sworn the girl was going to turn green.

A few days later everything had been going great, Santana and I had just gotten in from a last minute snowboard session before we had to leave and by the time we got back to the cabin the party was well underway. Snowboarding always gave me a rush and I was nowhere near tired but Santana decided to call it a night after a beer. She told me to stay and have fun, plus Rachel had wanted to spend some quality best friend time. Before I knew it I was waking up the next morning on one of the various couches. I felt a cold cloth on my forehead and a weight being moved off one of my sides. Opening my eyes I saw a not so happy looking Santana and looking to the side I saw Tina, I wasn't sure which had been the weight but since Santana had the cloth to my head I was guessing it was Tina.

"You alright?" She gave me a small smile and I nodded my headed before she handed me two tylenol. "Just in case." I took the pills and downed them with the orange juice she had also gotten me. "Come on lets get you into our bedroom," standing up I felt all right but I still leaned on Santana for support, I liked the way it felt.

"Ugh, I do not remember last night and it is driving me crazy," I said to her as we packed up our things.

"Always means a good night although I have to admit seeing you laying with Tina hurt the heart a little." I zipped my suitcase and stood up. Softly I cupped her cheek in her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I would have much rather fallen asleep with you, and I'm sure I passed out and she decided to be her typical sneaky self".

She kissed me softly, and I swear she is the best kisser I ever kissed, and I'm not just saying that.

On the flight home things seemed a little off and I wasn't sure as to why, but my exhaustion got the better of me and I fell asleep, this time on Rachel's shoulder. It wasn't until we got home that I found out what was going on with Santana. I got out of the cab and made it upstairs first, immediately carrying my bags to my room so that I didn't have to later. When I heard the door downstairs slam closed I knew she was not happy with something, it wasn't often she lost her composure, let alone her temper but something was up with her.

As I came back downstairs, after making sure the finished painting was safe in my walk-in closet, my non-official girlfriend was sitting on the couch, pissed. When I sat down next to her I saw her flinch, that had never happened before and that's when I knew it had to do with me. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and moved to the other couch. "Hey," my tone a little harsher now, "what the hell is wrong?"

"What happened with Tina last night?" I looked at her confused, I really was, I had no clue what she was talking about and I couldn't remember last night for the life of me. "She showed me the texts on her phone that you two were sending, and the lipstick on your neck this morning, not to mention the nice hickey on your shoulder." I grabbed my shoulder and instantly winced, I lifted the sleeve of my shirt to find a purple mark. "It's called a bruise Santana, you know from when you fell on me, does us snowboarding ring a bell too you? Look I don't know what happened last night but nothing would happen between Tina and I, but I don't know. I was so drunk I don't remember a damn thing after you went to bed."

"You don't know or you don't care?" Standing up she walked over to the window to look out at the water. Instantly I felt the boiling sensation and I knew I was about to lose it, how could she say I didn't care about her?

"No I don't fucking care about you at all Santana." I spat at her, my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Turning around, tears were forming in her eyes but anger was the evident emotion playing across her features right now. "Then how do you explain the texts? I love you Brittany, and you don't even care that you may or may not have screwed around with Tina? Its not even about the screwing around, I don't care about that, I mean I do but fuck would you just grow some and either own up to it or not."

"How can I fucking own up to something I don't ever remember happening? I can tell you straight I don't think I would ever do anything with her, drunk, sober, high or anything in between but if you say you have the proof well then I don't know what to tell you." I got up and went into the kitchen to take a tylenol, all this screaming was giving me a headache.

"What do you want me to do Brittany." I saw her lean against the wall and look at me, a tear fell from her eye and I wanted with everything I was to make everything okay.

"I don't know what to tell you, I want you to do what your heart tells you." I thought we were getting somewhere but I was about to get a slap across the face, a nice hard verbal slap.

Looking down then back up I noticed that her attitude had changed once again. "You really don't care at all, you want me to end this, whatever the hell it is that we may or may not be? You might not care but I do, did you hear me I fucking care Brittany, I'm not your asshole of an ex and I want to make us work but its clear as day that you don't." That's when she turned her back to me and walked away but I wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

By the time I got my feet to move the fuming brunette was already upstairs. Feeling the rage build in me I walked into my closet and grabbed the painting and walked into her room where she was sitting on her bed. "I was going to ask you to be with me officially, that's how much I don't care." I didn't yell very often but you can bet your ass I was yelling now as I threw the painting down beside her and went to walk away.

"I was going to ask you too but I guess we'll just forget about all of that now." I didn't turn around, I grabbed my keys and walked out and down to the beach. Once I got there and my feet hit the sand I just started to run, tears pouring down my face. How could she think in a million years that I didn't care about her?

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22 – Santana's POV**

I once again took the painting in my hands and looked at it. It looked like a collage, with little pictures of us painted all over it, and lyrics from songs that meant something to us, like "this love is difficult, but it's real" or "just to see you smile, I'd do anything". Right in the middle of the painting were the words "right where I need to be" since that was a song that meant something to us as a 'couple' and that we both loved. At the bottom of the painting was "forever started the moment I met you" and scattered through the whole thing were the words "it's a love story, please say yes". Oh, and we can't forget about "All or Nothing" written at the very top, which was our actual song. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked over it again and again. How I could say something like she didn't care was beyond me.

But honestly, I trusted her. With everything. And I didn't even think anything happened after the initial shock wore off. Even if she was drunk, I knew she wouldn't do that. So here I am, totally ready to forget about everything, and she tells me that she isn't sure if it happened. That she doesn't remember and couldn't tell me whether it happened or not. And when I heard that, it was like a stab to the heart. How was I supposed to trust her when she didn't trust herself? She did apologize, but then she just said do whatever you want to do. And honestly, I had no clue. At this point, I was ready to say, 'I don't care if it happened or not, you weren't in the right mind, let's forget about it'. Because on top of everything, I wanted to be with her! I didn't care what happened, I just wanted to be together. But it felt like she had given up, like she figured we were over and didn't want to try and fix it. And that hurt more than anything. Once she showed me the painting, I knew that it wasn't true. As I sat on my bed, I knew nothing would be solved if this was the way that we handled it. Plus, I couldn't stand the thought of Brittany out there hurting. So, I slipped on some flip-flops and grabbed my keys and a couple of hoodies, then walked out the door, locking it behind me. The red Mustang was still in the driveway, so that marked that out. The only other thing that made sense was the beach, so I began walking to where I knew one of her favorite spots was. I began jogging down the beach barefoot, hoping to find the blonde before the sun set. I missed her so much already and I needed to be with her.

Before long, I slowed my pace slightly and took a few deep breaths. I knew that I had already run at least a couple miles and still there was no sign of Brittany. I finally stopped and placed my palms on my knees and crouched over. I was starting to think that I went the wrong way all together and I wasn't going to find her. I began to start walking again. Still trying to catch my breath. After I walked for about two minutes, I heard sniffing ahead of me, and I knew I had found my girl. Sure enough, I saw her sitting on the beach with her back leaning against a log and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chin was resting on her knees, and she was shivering. I walked up to her, dropped to my knees, and slowly wrapped my arms around her, hoping that she wouldn't push me away. When her legs started to lower from her body, I have to admit, I thought she was just about to shove me off of her, but I was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I pulled her closer to me and I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks. We stayed like that for quite some time, until finally I pulled back just a little, but still kept my arms wrapped around her. She raised her eyes to meet mine and the sadness in them overwhelmed me. If there was one thing in the world that I hated the most, it was to see Brittany Pierce sad. At the same time, each of us whispered 'I'm sorry'. We were sorry for different things, but sorry nonetheless. I sat beside her, up against the log, but kept her hand in mine. I explained what I thought to her, and why I thought that, and I think she did understand, and she was quick to tell me that that wasn't the case at all. She didn't want to continue to say how sorry she was because in her past relationships, when someone said that to her, it meant nothing. She didn't want me to feel the same way. Then she told me that she didn't think there was any way that could have happened, and that she would never do that to me. That was all I needed to hear. I apologized for how I acted, since it was completely unreasonable. After she shivered once again, I handed her the hoodie I had brought for her, it was actually mine, her favorite of mine that is. I put mine on and we sat there under the stars, since the sun had set long ago, and tried to unwind. Sure, there was still some tension there, how could there not be. But I trusted her, no matter what, and I knew she would feel the same if the roles were reversed. Thankfully, she managed to forgive my behavior and my lack of trust.

It was obvious that we both felt horrible about what had happened, so instead of dwelling on it, we cuddled up together and sat there, staring out at the ocean and the stars. Not many words were said, I think each of us were just thinking. I couldn't help but to think of how frustrated I was with the whole thing, you know, us being together but not together, having to worry about stepping over lines, it was all just too complicated really. None of our friends understood it, they pretty much thought we were crazy, and I was beginning to think the same thing. Why put ourselves through this when we could be together, really together, and not have to worry about any of that? Sure, we both said that we were happy with the situation, but I knew that each of us wanted to take that next step. If we were happy now, who's to say we wouldn't be even happier if we were actually together. I had enough. I wanted to be with Brittany, she wanted to be with me, what in the hell was stopping us?

"Baby," I whispered and squeezed her side a little, causing her to look at me. She tilted her head, as if to say 'what' and turned her body a bit towards me. I took a deep breath, and spoke before I could change my mind. "I, I'm tired of running around in circles. Worrying about stepping over lines, or boundaries, whatever. I want to be with you, with you and only you. So...I was wondering if you would make me the happiest girl in the world, and be with me, officially?"

To say that I was nervous as I waited for her reply was an understatement. I mean, I don't know why because she was going to ask me out, but still, it was nerve wracking. I swallowed the small lump in my throat, and finally she spoke.

"Ye-..yeah. I- of course," she stumbled out, and I have to say, I do believe it was one of the cutest things I've ever seen. A bright smile lit up her face, which I'm sure matched mine, and she quickly wrapped her arms around me tightly. I was just as eager to embrace her, and I really think that will always be one of the happiest moments of my life. She pulled back a tiny bit and slowly met my lips with hers, and gently kissed me. Well, you know how these things go. They start out slow and soft, but soon enough hands were tangled in hair, mouths were opened to allow our tongues to meet and slowly explore the other's mouth. As we began to pull away, I took her bottom lip between my teeth, and refused to let go. She only grinned, well, the most she could, and mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out. I let go of her lip and gently pecked her lips once more, leaning my forehead against hers. Smiles like those of a fool adorned both of our faces, and neither of us could stop. I don't think we were complaining either.

"What does my beautiful, amazingly stunningly gorgeous girlfriend want to do now?" I asked with a smile that felt like it was going to break my cheeks. I couldn't help it though!

"Well, your girlfriend thinks we should hang here for a little bit?" Brittany asked me with a smile equally as big.

"That sounds perfect baby," I told her as I wrapped my arms tighter around her and felt her lay her head on my shoulder. Perfect. That's exactly what I was feeling right now. It felt as if nothing could touch us. It was us against the world.

**TBC… **


	22. Chapter 22

**Two Months Later – Brittany's POV**

The past two months with Santana had been amazing, and just last night we had set up our Christmas tree. We both got so happy at Christmas time and more than ever it felt like we were a perfect match. As I parked in the garage and walked upstairs I had this feeling in my stomach that Santana was up to something but when I called and talked to her it seemed like everything was as normal as ever.

"Honey, I'm home." I smiled and set down my bags and slipped my shoes off.

I heard a chuckle come from the living room so I headed in that direction. "In here baby."

Walking into the living room I couldn't help but smile as I saw Santana rolling around on the floor with a husky. She waved me over and I sat down next to the two as they continued to play. Before long I was being given wet slobbery kisses, and not the human kind, I taught Santana better than that.

"Remember how we talked about me wanting a husky?"

"Yes, I do remember the conversation."

She took a deep breath and I could tell she was nervous. "I got a call today from Finn, he works down at the shelter and this guy came in with one so Finn asked if I wanted him. I couldn't say no, I'm sorry. If you're really against it I know someone who will take him."

I smiled and shook my head as the dog licked my face a little more. "I'm pretty sure that won't be happening, he already seems attached. Guess we got our Christmas miracle."

"Really?"

Nodding, I was immediately embraced by my amazing girlfriend. "We have to name him, this is the best. I love you!" I really would do anything to put a smile on this girls face and her acting the way she was now sealed the deal for me.

"What shall we name him?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea. I've been sitting here thinking about it but I can't come up with anything."

An hour later we were sitting up on the roof enjoying a light dinner as neither of us were really hungry. It was pretty chilly and we were huddled under a blanket and sipping on some nice warm tea. I had my legs on Santana's lap and my head on her shoulder.

"Koopa." I said, mostly to myself but slightly too loud for Santana to not hear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her eyebrow raise. "We both love old school Mario and it fits, I like it."

She thought for a couple minutes and I couldn't help but smile as she processed it. "Koopa it is, we can't leave the poor boy with no name."

After a long day I decided on taking a nice long shower as Santana laid in bed watching some cooking show she loved. Stepping out of the shower I dried off and wrapped the towel around me before walking back into our room. We had decided that there was really no point in having two rooms between us and that one would suffice. Walking over to my dresser I opened the drawers and pulled some clothes out and put them on. As I turned around I caught a glimpse of Santana looking at me.

"Something I can help you with Miss. Lopez?" She shook her head and kept watching the t.v. Rolling my eyes I climbed under the covers and snuggled up to her and kissed her cheek and scratched the tips of my fingers over her incredibly toned stomach.

Before long she shut the t.v. off and wrapped her arms around me while lightly scratching up and down my back. As close as Santana and I had gotten we had never taken that next step. It wasn't that I didn't think about it because I did, probably more frequently than I should but things just never went in that direction, and for awhile I didn't feel like it was necessary. Her and I were so physical as it was that it was always just enough to keep our minds out of the gutter, or at least enough from acting on it. However it was getting to a point where I couldn't take laying next to this gorgeous, amazing girl anymore without extending our physical relationship.

Leaning over I softly kissed down her neck and further down her chest but I didn't get much further before she flipped me over and started her assault on my stomach. My hands found themselves brushing her beautiful brown locks back as she placed butterfly kisses across my stomach and then my waist. She looked back up at me and all I could do was nod as our legs tangled together. It was probably the most amazing kiss ever, sweet and loving yet full of passion. We shared one look and that was all that was needed. The thin layer of clothes that we had on didn't take long to come off and however chilly it might have been outside it certainly was not in our bedroom.

A few hours later I laid awake in bed, my head resting on Santana's chest, she was half asleep but it was the cutest thing in the world to me. "I love you," she whispered and kissed the top of my head.

Leaning up I kissed her cheek, catching the corner of her lips and whispered, "I love you."

"Oh and baby?"

Smiling I looked up at her. "Mhmm."

"Merry early Christmas." That toothy grin of hers always gets me.

Grinning back just as wide I leaned over and pecked her lips softly. "Merry early Christmas baby."

"Oh and one more thing, I have no idea why we waited so long to do that, you've been holding out on me."

I laughed slightly and kissed above her heart. "Haven't you figured out that we're a little slow when it comes to things concerning us." In all fairness I really didn't have any idea as to why we had waited so long either. Then again, her and I seemed to like taking our time with everything and anything concerning our relationship. Apart of me was scared that it wasn't going to work, that we wouldn't be compatible in that way but I was definitely wrong. I'm not just saying this because I'm in love with the girl but no one had ever gotten to me the way she did. It was as though our bodies really were one, we knew each other so well that there was no thinking involved. Surprisingly, there weren't even any nerves, there was however a lot of butterflies.

The next morning I woke up the way I usually did, at the sound of the shower turning on. For whatever reason my internal alarm clock seemed to go off the minute Santana got into the shower. You'd think it was the sound of the alarm, or the noise from the shower but I think my body just knew when she left.

There's something you should know about me, I am definitely a morning person. However, that doesn't start until I actually get up and out of bed. Until then I'm pretty much a mute and you can't talk to me because all I'd do is either try and nod or make sounds that aren't comprehensible. This is a fact Santana knew about me very well, almost from the time we met, except now she takes full advantage of it.

It started a couple months ago, when we first merged rooms. Santana had woken up to get ready for work and sure enough I too had woken up. Santana had a morning routine, shower, do her makeup, come back into the room to get her clothes and occasionally climb back into bed for a few more minutes if she was early, before she went back into the washroom to change and blow dry her hair. On this particular morning I had somewhat fallen back asleep between her showering and blow drying her hair but I was very awake for what she had done next.

For the first time, at least to my knowledge she came back into the room after getting dressed, leaned down over the bed and lightly kissed me before whispering an I love you.

It's all hazy but I remember mumbling the words back to her. The groggy, "I love you" came out and even with my eyes closed I could see her smile. Ever since then I'd been waking up pretty much every morning when Santana was in the shower. For the longest time I never told her that I had been awake during her admission. It was the sweetest thing in the entire world and I didn't want to ruin our morning ritual.

Eventually she found out and thankfully her routine hadn't changed. In fact I think she enjoyed me being somewhat conscious before she left though I really wouldn't call it that. So there I was lying in our bed as she showered and went through her morning routine, she said something to me and I swear I opened my mouth and replied but Santana swears I never actually formed any words. We started to have an entire conversation and I could hear her giggling but I didn't understand why.

"Goodbye gorgeous, have a great day and I love you." She said as she leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Love you." Was all I said in reply even though in my head I told her to have a good day too.

"You are adorable baby." I heard her say as she walked out of the room and quietly called Koopa with her, who was sleeping at the bottom of the bed. "Let's let mommy get some sleep." I felt the weight at the end of the leave and I'm pretty sure I smiled. I was relieved that our new found physicality hadn't changed our routine.

Later that day I met with Rachel for lunch and as if I had it plastered across my forehead she pointed at me and laughed. "You two finally got horizontal! It's about time the two of you had sex, I was starting to think you needed me to give you a referral to a therapist."

I looked around and shook my head. Leave it to my best friend to be the loudest person on the face of the earth. "Shut up and eat your rice cake and yes we finally had sex."

Rachel looked at my expectantly, "and?"

"And what?"

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. "How was it?"

I let my mind drift back to the night before. "Let's just say it was fucking amazing and I'm pretty sure we'll be good and tired before we go to bed every night."

We high fived like we were back in the grade school as the waitress took our order. "I have never loved anyone more than I love her, it's that all or nothing, always and forever type of love that most people only find in the movies." I sat back in my chair and smiled as I thought about the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

**TBC…**


	23. Chapter 23

**2 years later**** – Brittany's POV**

The last few months had been somewhat challenging. With Santana traveling so much for work it had taken a small toll on our relationship. When she was home, I was at work and when I was home she was at work. We talked as much as we could but let's face it, we have never been good at being apart. For a lot of people when they're apart they realize how much they don't really miss the person they're with but for Santana and I it was the complete opposite. We both knew what we had and that it was special so when we were away it made us miss each other so much more. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that we couldn't be away from each other but it gets to a point when you're tired or sick and all you want is to curl up in bed for a weekend with your girlfriend and you can't that it gets to be overly frustrating.

There I sat on the kitchen counter leaning my head back against the cupboard crying. My eyes were closed and the tears were streaming down my cheeks. Two hours ago Santana had left. There was a new position opening up, as close to her dream job as she could get at the time being. Sounds perfect, but there was one major downfall. If she took the job it meant that she'd have to move out to New York for at least a month. It doesn't sound like that long in reality but in my mind it seemed like forever.

After much discussion I told her that she should take it. That I would be here for her when she got back. I told her that I loved her and I only ever wanted what was best for her and this was it. She had worked so hard to get where she was at that I didn't want her to throw it all away. I could tell a part of her didn't want to go but I could also see how conflicted she was. Caught between her dream and me, but I knew I had to do the selfless thing, I had to let her go so that she could come back. We talked about me going with her but I couldn't just up and leave my job for a month. Life didn't work that way and we both knew that.

With my head leaning back I tried to take deep breaths and relax. Even though it had just happened I kept replying her leaving and me not chasing her down and asking her to stay over and over again. In my head it was so simple, the words came out so easily and she didn't hesitate. In truth I wasn't scared of being away from her for a month, I was scared that a month was going to turn into two, then three and so on and so forth. I knew what New York was like, you could get swept up in the lifestyle and how charming the city was.

I had finally stopped crying but my head as still leaned back. That's when I head her.

"I hate when you cry, it breaks my heart." My eyes shot open and I could swear I blinked a few times, as if I thought my eyes were deceiving me.

"Santana?" She just smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. Without another moment I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. She was real. She was here.

When I looked up and saw the clock I realized that she should have been in an airplane in that moment. I pulled back and looked at her quizzically.

"I got as far as the airport before I got the driver to turn around. I'm so sorry I even got that far."

"Why are you sorry? What about the job?" I had a million questions and it was a struggle to not throw them at her all at once.

"For almost choosing a job over you. You're amazing Brittany, you're amazing and beautiful and not only based upon looks. You're heart is beautiful and that's something that you can't change, it's just who you are. You love me enough to let me leave, not because you wanted too but because you had my best interests at heart."

I shook my head at her, I wasn't getting it. "That was your dream job." I said as a matter of fact.

"When are you going to understand how much I love you? Jobs will come and go but my real dream is you. Waking up everyday I get to live my dream and I could never leave you, even for a month."

"Seriously?" She chuckled softly as a small smile started to creep onto my face.

"I'm right where I need to be." She softly brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned her head forward so that our foreheads were resting against one another. "I love you more than anything." She whispered and softly kissed me. I tightened my grip on her neck and waist, I wasn't ever going to let her go again, or even think about it unless I packed away in her suitcase.

**2 Years Later**

Driving home from work in traffic sucks, and it is something that I will absolutely never get used to. Especially since after a long day all I want is to be home, and today of all days the traffic seems to be ten times worse. After about an hour I finally reached my destination and I couldn't have been more ecstatic. Running up the stairs, I almost tripped but caught myself by holding onto the railing. The dogs bark as I open the door but other than that the house is completely quiet, I hated that sound, silence. It's just so boring and bland and I could really go for some entertainment of some sort. Looking back outside I see that my car is the only one in the driveway, something I hadn't noticed before now.

There are various boxes lying around the living room, piled up against the walls so that they were out of the way until they could be moved. I shook my head in shock, the apartment was not like that when I left for work this morning. Walking into the kitchen there was an address on the counter so I picked it up and walked over to the computer to get directions. The computer had come up with nothing, and I couldn't figure out what all this meant. Flipping the paper over I saw simple directions, right here, left there, so grabbing my purse I headed for the front door and out to my car.

The directions were relatively easy and I didn't get lost at all, which is always a good thing. The front door to my destination was wide open so being cautious I stepped in and followed the sound to the back door and that's when I saw her. Sitting there on the deck railing looking like she could fall off at any moment. Her head turned when she heard the door close and I couldn't help but smile. "Took you long enough baby."

"Traffic honey, what's with this place? Not bringing me out here to kill me are you?" I smiled at her.

"No you goof, its ours."

I felt my mouth hang open as I looked past Santana and out at the view. Ocean front property, it was something I had always dreamt about. Santana and I had talked about buying a place on the water but it was never anything serious. "Are you serious? For what the weekend?"

She laughed at me and shook her head. She slid off the railing and wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "happy 5 years beautiful."

It still never felt that long to me, but at the same time it still felt like we had been together forever and everyday was better than the last. "Happy 5 years gorgeous." I whispered as she wrapped me in her arms and hugged me real close to her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That was a few years ago, brand new house and happy as ever. I guess none of that has really changed except the brand new house is now a well worked in house, if you know what I mean. Now I was the one waiting at home with our three dogs and two cats watching some One Tree Hill when I heard the front door open.

"Beautiful?" That nickname had never seemed to change, and as much as I rolled my eyes when she called me that I accepted it. Let's face it, I knew I was good looking and there are worse things to be called.

I grinned from ear to ear. "In here."

Moments later the girl of my dreams walked in and set the box of pizza down on the coffee table. I pulled her down next to me and kissed her softly, I hated her not being home all day. She kissed me back for a minute before leaning down and kissing my stomach and whispering something to it. Making herself a little more comfortable she laid down across the other side of the couch and pointed at the t.v. and said something else to my stomach.

"See that's Brooke, she designs clothes and is mommy's, but you see that's Peyton her best friend and she owns a record label like me, your cool momma." She laughed and I shook my head and scratched my nails down her back and gave her a warning look. I seen her swallow the lump in her throat, as I mouthed 'behave'. I knew scratching her back was a weak spot and it worked like a charm every time. "One more thing, never say anything remotely negative about B. Davis or mommy will get super pissed." I looked down at her with another look, one that told her to not curse.

"I swear you talk to my stomach more than you talk to me and don't swear around the baby."

Santana shook her head. "No Mrs. Lopez, I do not, I still talk to you, but what's in your stomach is much cooler than you." I raised my eyebrows at the girl. "I love you," she smiled and of course I couldn't resist.

"I love you too, now hand over the pizza." Smiling she complied and got me a slice as we both relaxed against the couch.

**The End**

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and kind words, it was loosely based off real life events so it's very sweet to get such wonderful feedback.


End file.
